Esquizofrenia
by GixKey
Summary: Una enfermedad tan tétrica como fascinante, los problemas de la mente son los más maliciosos, para aquellos que conocen a quien la padezca notarán la pena de poseerla, y para el que no, será el descubrimiento de la tragedia.
1. ¿Por qué tú?

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Esquizofrenia**

 **Capítulo 1. ¿Por qué tú?**

TAKERU POV'S

-Demonios ¡no! ¡Mierda, púdranse! ¡Les digo que es cierto! ¡Papá! ¡TK!-profanaba en la desesperación aquel joven rubio que de antaño fue alegre, nunca fue mucho de expresar sus emociones pero quizás aquel fue el principal problema

-¡Papá por favor!-gritaba un rubio menor apañado del brazo de su padre mientras lo zarandeaba desesperado-¡No pueden hacerle esto a Matt! ¡Es tu hijo!

-¡Papá por favor! ¡Aaaaaa!-se oía el joven quien era fuertemente sujetado por hombres de blanco, mucho más altos que él en total fuerza bruta mientras las lágrimas de agonía impregnaban sus ojos así como los de los presentes-¡No! ¡Déjenme! ¡Váyanse al carajo! ¡Papá por favor! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Te lo ruego!- Gritaba sumido en el rechazo mientras la gente a su alrededor lo observaba para cuchichear sobre su persona y su padre ceñía su mirar

El menor de los rubios desesperado intenta aproximarse a su hermano mientras es detenido por uno de los uniformados hombres que lo devuelve a su padre, siendo sujetado con fuerza por éste último

-¡Papá por Dios!-gritaba el menor con las orbes manchadas en derramadas lágrimas

-¡Basta Takeru! Tu hermano lo necesita-plasma serio y profundo el hombre deteniendo su actuar-tu hermano está mal-el menor tan solo atina a ver la aferración del hombre con sus puños cerrados llenos de coraje

-Matt no está loco..-susurra el menor capturando la atención del mayor-y tú eres un idiota por permitir que se lo lleven-culmina diciendo para soltarse de su agarre dejando asombrado al mayor por semejantes palabras de aquel que consideraba el más dulce de sus hijos

El menor solo pudo observar a su hermano llorando en desesperación, el ambiente solo iba acompasado de un irritante pitido y los gritos del rubio mayor, el resto de los sonidos desaparecieron, veía la gente hablar pero las voces salían mudas para sus oídos, mientras sus ojos se bañaban más y más en lágrimas al ver a su hermano, a su héroe y protector por años siendo apresado por una camisa de fuerza y ser aventado dentro del vehículo seguido por los hombres de blanco….el odio no podía estar más presente en su ser, y aun así, no era comparada con el sentir de su hermano.

Luego de unos segundos, el carro tan solo avanzó y se fue, y al darse la vuelta su padre también lo hacía dirigiéndose dentro de la casa con la cabeza baja. Su celular vira en su bolsillo y al notar que se trata de su madre aún con ello decide ignorar el llamado para entrar a su hogar.

-¡Imbécil!-seguido de aquello el puño es lo que se planta sobre la mejilla del adulto moviéndose lo suficiente como para crear un mayor desorden del que había cuando llegaron los hombres de blanco-¡Eres un…!

-¡Ya basta Takeru!-grita el mayor sujetando fuertemente a su hijo menor-¡Nunca más permitiré este comportamiento! ¡¿O acaso quieres que también te lleven?! ¡Deja de creer que para mí fue fácil porque no lo fue! ¡Pero tu hermano está enfermo!

-¡Matt no está enfermo, y tu jamás quisiste escucharlo!-gritaba entre lágrimas-el hacía todo con normalidad, ¡pudiste haber evitado esto…!

-¡El seguía hablando con Mimí!-gritaba mientras sujetaba con mayor fuerza a su hijo quien de la impresión expandió sus orbes siendo soltado por su padre quedamente

-¿Cómo que "seguía"?-cuestionaba con duda el menor

-El aún hablaba con ella…y se enamoró…pero eso no puede ser Takeru, eso estaba mal…-decía entre lágrimas el hombre cubriendo su rostro-

-Papá escúchate, eso es porque…-intentaba explicarse el joven con la duda acentuada en el rostro más la expresión de su padre lo hizo desistir

-¡Takeru Mimí está muerta!-el joven tan solo calló ante los comentarios de su padre mirando el suelo desesperado, mientras el mayor le daba la espalda-Y ahora por su culpa él también

El silencio reinó en el lugar, y el menor simplemente caminó hacía el cuarto de su hermano observando el reguero, sus guitarras tiradas por el suelo, sus discos, la cama descompuesta, y aun con ello se tumbó sobre la misma, cayendo en el profundo sueño que parecieron minutos, sin embargo al despertar y ver caída la noche dedujo las horas de su desaparición.

El aroma de Matt impregnaba el lugar, y mirando a un punto fijo donde yacía un espejo no pudo evitar suspirar.

-No puede ser que sea eso…-decía al aire el joven-él no puede tener esquizofrenia

Decidido enciende el ordenador para indagar sobre el tema, marcando en la búsqueda rápida dicha enfermedad encontrando datos varios.

" _La esquizofrenia es una enfermedad mental grave que afecta algunas funciones cerebrales tales como el pensamiento, la percepción, las emociones y la conducta._ _En cuanto a sus síntomas se engloba dentro de los trastornos psicóticos, aquellos en los que las pacientes pierden el contacto con la realidad._

 _La esquizofrenia tiene un componente genético demostrado, además, en la mayoría de los pacientes se pueden añadir una serie de factores externos o precipitantes que desencadenan la enfermedad. Algunos de estos factores son los siguientes: Consumo de drogas, cambios en el patrón del sueño, acontecimientos vitales estresantes o factores sociales"_

-Así que es eso…-emitía en voz alta-y si se trata de Mimí…no puede ser verdad, no lo creo.

Decidido cierra el ordenador, dispuesto a no darse por vencido tan pronto, comienza a ordenar sus propias ideas, en definitiva, hallaría el origen del porqué a su hermano lo tachan de padecer esquizofrenia.


	2. La llegada

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Capítulo 2. La llegada**

MATT POV'S

El vacío de lugar pese a estar arrebozado de personas es indescriptible, el frío en el cual te sumerges solo incrementa con la llegada a esa habitación, la mirada frívola de los que allí laboran y la otra mirada restante es la perdida de los que la habitan.

Pese a no ejercer más fuerza, pese a estar en una actitud de sumisión y rendición absoluta, ellos empujan a quien posee esa camiseta blanca casi con asco, uno se pregunta ¿cómo llegaron a trabajar allí estando tan a disgusto? Pero más aún, ¿cómo uno mismo está en este lugar? Donde la soledad acompañada reina, donde la calma sofoca y donde la compañía sobra….es agobiante.

Al no poder utilizar las manos la caída es inevitable una vez te someten dentro del lugar, y tras cerrar la puerta la obscuridad predomina, más un inmenso destello que lastima la vista es encendido de inmediato así como las cámaras de seguridad que siempre te observan…y allí ves, como no hay nada más a tu alrededor que esos pisos y paredes acolchadas…todo cubierto de blanco para que te calmes, para estar en paz.

El coraje abruma los sentidos, la impotencia, la rabia, la desesperación, y casi con indiferencia las personas que te observan desde afuera te dejan llorar, primero en silencio y después escandalosamente, como si fuera mera rutina para cada que entre a dicha habitación vacía, carente de emociones y sentimientos, carente de alegría y de amor.

Con mayor calma pero aun con el odio impregnado en mi cierro los ojos, tal vez dormir no sea una solución pero me cansé de luchar, aun no comprendo por qué me encerraron aquí, ella debió horrorizarse de presenciarlo, al igual que mi hermano, me dolió aquello, pero en fin, necesito recuperar fuerzas y tal vez así el tiempo transcurra más rápido.

…

Al abrir mis ojos me encuentro en el mismo sitio, en la misma posición y cómo puedo me enderezo, me siento acalambrado de traer esta atadura sobre los brazos, no sé cuánto ha transcurrido, pero me hayo más apacible que un inicio, pero mi quietud no dura mucho ya que aquellos hombres entran en par para levantarme con brusquedad ante mis quejidos y finalmente llevarme a un espacio vacío delante del cual solo se encontraba un cristal, me quitaron los zapatos y calcetines…el suelo era húmedo. Soy despojado de la camiseta sintiendo el dolor punzante en las articulaciones, pero al mismo tiempo un alivio profundo por ello, más no dura tanto al ser a la fuerza despojado de mis prendas restantes.

-¿¡Qué!?-grito molesto-¡Suéltenme! ¡Basta!-exclamo entre molesto y avergonzado, puesto que han logrado exponerme para salir enseguida del lugar y entrar detrás del cristal mientras cubro con bochorno e ira mis partes nobles, estoy a su merced.

Mirando con cautela y temor el lugar no veo venir el chorro de agua proveniente de una manguera que controlan del otro lado por lo que solo logro a medio cubrirme por la fuerza del chorro. Me siento asqueado, me tratan de una forma tan humillante, como si fuera un animal salvaje.

Una vez terminado una mujer se abre paso al mismo lugar que me encuentro mientras mantengo mis manos sobre los genitales, no deseo que alguien más me vea y me sigan humillando.

-Bienvenido Yamatto Ishida-dice con una sonrisa a mi parecer tan hipócrita como su voz y el resto de su apariencia-lamentamos el abuso de fuerza, pero comprenderás que es necesario de vez en cuando, además, según mis registros, te resististe a venir aquí por lo que hay que ser precavidos.

Ante mi falta de respuesta y solo tener a cambio una gélida mirada decide proseguir.

-Muy bien, este es un hospital psiquiátrico, aquí prevalecerás internado por los inconvenientes que has tenido, estarás bajo observación y si consideramos que no demuestras una conducta agresiva podrás convivir con el resto de los pacientes, ¿de acuerdo?-una mirada sin sonrisa es la respuesta-entiendo que estés asustado, eres bastante joven pero créeme, esto es lo mejor que tu familia pudo haber hecho, es por tu bienestar y el de ellos mismos.

-Quiero ver a mi hermano…-susurré apenas audible ensanchando sus sonrisa

-Lo harás, pero debes ganártelo, así como pedías permiso para salir a pasear tras haber hecho algún mérito aquí también deberás hacerlo, ese mérito es la conducta, si te portas como es debido y no causas problemas, acorde vayas mejorando podrás recibir visitas. Por ahora eso es todo, debes vestir el uniforme y te llevarán a tu habitación. Recuerda…siempre se gentil.

Tras retirarse y seguido de la mirada de esos hombres me coloco el "uniforme", que no es más que una simple bata blanca, definitivamente, a partir de hoy odio el color blanco.

…

Mi habitación no tiene nada fuera de lo común, habitación blanca, una cama con sábanas blanca, y un baño, ¿acaso observaran mientras haga mis necesidades también? Que repugnante.

Me siento en la cama mirando el suelo, aun no comprendo cómo terminé aquí, no sé porque mi padre odia tanto a Mimí, ignora siempre su existir, incluso antes de mi arresto la empujó con fuerza tal que la derribó, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, yo fui el que insistió para que me hiciera caso, todo porque desde siempre me ha gustado, luego de aquel susto decidí que no perdería más el tiempo, ella estaría en definitiva siempre conmigo y cada que tuviera la oportunidad le haría saber lo mucho que me gusta desde niño. Pero para otros eso se volvió algo obsesivo, casi enfermizo y no entiendo por qué, incluso Tai me lo dijo, dijo que tenía un problema, ¿acaso él no se enamoró perdidamente de Sora? Jamás le recriminé nada, es inaudito que me haya criticado tanto como los demás. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

La puerta se abre, es un sujeto alto, a mi parecer joven dejándome un plato con un poco de comida, mientras me observa, nuestras miradas se cruzan y al ver que no desisto solo suspira y se va, pero la puerta es detenida sin más, para permitir entrar a aquella criatura que tanto anhelo, aquella persona que sin su sonrisa no puedo existir, la única persona que me comprende y que siempre me apoyará sin dudarlo.

-¡Mimí!-emito sonriente levantándome abruptamente para dirigirme a su dirección


	3. La que más sabe

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Capítulo 3. La que más sabe**

Las mañanas en la casa allí ahora son tan solitarias, en completo silencio, mi hermano despertaba cada día con una inspiración que lo hacía emitir sonidos con la guitarra, ahora ya no más. Tras enviar un mensaje genérico me dirijo al muelle, donde la paz es absoluta y la soledad tan grande como la de mi mente y corazón.

La brisa matutina, sentir a duras penas unas cuantas gotas del rebote de las olas, es reconfortante la frialdad con el calor que emana el cuerpo, por lo que cierro los ojos un segundo.

-No deberías estar solo a estas horas de la mañana-emite una voz tan conocida por mí

-Lo siento, realmente necesitaba venir aquí y tú…bueno, todos entienden las razones de no querer estar solo, hay muchas cosas que no comprendo-respondo con simpleza

-TK no puedo decir cuan de acuerdo estoy contigo pero…entiende que no podemos hacer nada al respecto por él-contesta mirando deprimido el suelo

-Pero Tai hablamos de mi hermano-contesto elevando un poco el tono de voz-no me puedo quedar tan tranquilo solo con eso-es imposible…-tras suspirar un poco controlo mi estado-no puedo aceptarlo tan amenamente

-Lo entiendo, y verás que las respuestas llegarán muy pronto, pero lo que hacía no era sano-contesta acercándose mientras toca mi hombro-ese asunto con Mimí…lo hizo perder la razón

-Todos nos enamoramos alguna vez-contesto sin dudarlo-tú siempre has amado a Sora y no por ello estás demente

-Pero no es lo mismo y lo sabes bien, Mimí…-intenta contraatacar más lo evito

-¡Mimí sigue siendo ella y mi hermano la ama!-grito molesto-¡No entiendo por qué el mundo ve mal eso! A él le duele esa separación, el no poderla ver más, el no hablarle otra vez, es…-inmediatamente el poder del habla me abandona siendo abrazado por el castaño

-Entiendo tu pesar, y créeme que haría lo que fuera para remediarlo, incluso dar mi vida…pero tienes que reaccionar-me conforta de alguna manera sus palabras-trataré de ayudarte a la verdad pero será complicado

-Gracias…-emito quedo mientras lo observo caminar a paso contrario al mío-¿te vas? Los demás llegarán pronto

-Lo sé pero tengo que preparar unas cosas que quiero que veas-contesta-por cierto, ¿recuerdas la última canción que cantó tu hermano?

-Por supuesto-respondo con una sonrisa

-Entonces cántala rubio torpe, te hará sentir mejor-contestas con una sonrisa mientras veo cómo te alejas de mi vista e inicio en un apenas audible canto

 _No deseo olvidarte_

 _¿Quién podría reemplazarte?_

 _Tú seguirás siempre aquí_

 _Tú seguirás siempre en mí_

 _Mientras mi alma sienta_

 _La luz del sol_

-¿Takeru?-pregunta una voz a mi espalda

-Hikari…hola-respondo sonriente-Eres la primera del resto

-No hemos hablado mucho últimamente, sentí que te lo debía-contestas con simpleza acercándote totalmente-¿cómo llevas el asunto? ¿Quieres hablarlo?

-Estoy molesto con mi padre, necesito visitar a Matt-contesto viendo el horizonte-tú lo tratabas, sabes que no es agresivo, nunca fue…alguien malo

-Eso mismo decía Tai, pero ya vez como ha sido todo-escucho provenir de ti

-Lo entiendo, el accidente con tu hermano, aun así no fue su culpa, y ya está mejor así que no deberías guardarle odio por eso-contesto con algo de rudeza-Tai jamás guardaría rencor por algo como aquello

-Lo sé, su nobleza y valentía son únicas, su frase célebre de dar la vida por otros lo respalda a la perfección-contesta con una sonrisa-lo siento, es solo que en cierta forma me molesta un tanto, pero tienes razón

-Gracias por venir a apoyarme-digo mientras volteo a verla tomo su mano entre las mías-no podría tener mejor amiga que tú

-Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, sin importar nada-respondes sonriente mientras te aferras a mi cuello siendo correspondido el abrazo por mi persona-Dime, ¿qué sucede?

-Quiero saber las razones-con ello te despegas lentamente de mi persona-no entiendo a mi padre, ¿por qué hacerle eso a su hijo? Él no puede simplemente odiar a Mimí, mi hermano se enamoró, ese es su único pecado, y amar no es una locura

-TK entiendo la frustración pero todos sabemos que eso no fue sano-contestas abatida-siempre me gustó ver a esos dos juntos, tomarse de la mano, incluso después de todo Matt le seguía sonriendo, la veía con ojos de amor, pero empezó a volverse algo enfermizo, no veía nada que no fuera ella, la llamaba diario por horas, le compraba muchísimas cosas, en exceso

-¡La amaba!-bufa el rubio molesto-Necesito saber el origen de ese amor enfermizo como todos dicen que es, necesito respuestas, quiero hablar con mi hermano y por ahora no podré

-Sabemos que quien tiene más respuestas ahora es Sora, ella sabe cómo fue todo con exactitud-contestas seriamente-desearía decir lo mismo de Tai pero será imposible obtener información suya

-Es solitario ¿cierto?-pregunto con una ligera sonrisa a lo que asientes-Él siempre ha hecho todo a su manera, aunque desearía que los misterios entre esos cuatro no fueran tanto, ahora más que nunca lo necesitamos

Con el pasar de los minutos el resto del grupo fue apareciendo dejándome observar con detenimiento los rostros de confusión de cada uno, pero de quien más me interesaba…Sora.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes-comienzo con autoridad mi palabra

-No tenemos opiniones respecto a Matt amigo-interrumpe Joe-sabemos que es complicado, es tu hermano y estaremos aquí para apoyarte en lo que necesites.

-No es sobre Matt-lo interrumpo decidido-quiero hablar sobre Mimí-ante aquello el silencio se acopla al entorno y las miradas recaen sobre la temerosa joven de cabello cobrizo, quien noto como involuntariamente tiembla mientras juguetea con sus manos viendo al suelo, por lo que me dirijo hacia ella-Sora…te necesito con urgencia.

El temblor en ella la derrumba, puesto que ha caído desmayada tras soltar unas pocas lágrimas sobre el superior anonadando a todos los presentes.

-¡TK no hables de eso como si nada!-grita el joven de cabello rojizo molesto-Sabes que es un tema delicado, no lo tomes a la ligera

-¿¡Quién lo hace!?-grito molesto-Necesito de su ayuda, no pueden ser tan egoístas

-Takeru basta-expresa en total seriedad el superior-si quieres tratar algo así deberá ser con su autorización previa, no sueltes de golpes cosas que no le gustan, entiende que tener a tan cercanos seres lejos de ella es complicado.

-¿Quién te nombró líder?-indago molesto más suspirando tratando de controlarme-yo solo quiero ayudar a mi hermano

-Deja que las emociones pasen con calma amigo-indica el superior mientras Sora es sostenida ahora por Izzy-te apoyaremos sin dudarlo

Con un asentimiento, llevamos a la pelirroja a su morada para descansar expresando que se había sentido agobiada y por eso el desmayo, por lo que su madre no requirió mayores explicaciones. Antes de marcharme doy una última vista a su persona…ahora es quien más respuestas tiene para mí…Sora, te necesito.


	4. Necesitada

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Capítulo 4. Necesitada**

MATT POV'S

No necesito pensarlo dos veces para lanzarme a tus brazos, sentir tu piel tan suave, tan cálida, respirar tu aroma embriagadoramente dulce, vainilla, algo tan empalagoso como sólo tú podrías portar, me alejo unos segundos sujetando tus manos para observarte detenidamente. Tus ropas llenas de colores cálidos, una falda larga esponjada color rosa, y una blusa azul cielo con rayas blancas atravesadas, observo tu andar, te encuentras descalza y sin ningún accesorio, lo que no es propio de ti, por lo que te observo extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te agrada mi visita?-preguntas temerosa a lo que de inmediato niego la cabeza

-No es eso pero…no traes contigo accesorios, es inusual-contesto con una ligera sonrisa

-Ah eso, la mujer cara de bulldog no me dejó llevarlos, dice que son reglas-comentas con naturalidad-aunque siento que es más envidia por su fea apariencia-culminas con una risa

-¿Cómo entraste? Me dijeron que no podría recibir visitas todavía hasta que midieran mi comportamiento-cuestiono con duda mientras posas tu dedo sobre mi nariz

-Nunca subestimes a tu adorada Mimí-comentas divertida-tengo maneras de hacer que otros hagan lo que quiera…como por ejemplo, llevo minutos y aun no me das un beso

Con aquello solo atino a sonrojarme por lo que con una ligera sonrisa curvada deposito un beso en tu mejilla y otro más en tu mano.

-Lamento no poder ofrecerte algo mejor, la cama me parece dura pero puedes sentarte-con ello solo asientes y obedeces-también lamento mucho el espectáculo en mi…bueno, la casa de Hiroaki

-Es tu padre Matt-comentas con tristeza ante mi negación

-No, no lo es, ¿cómo rayos se atrevió a hacerme esto? ¿Dice que estoy loco? ¿Sólo por..?-ante mis palabras me callo de inmediato volteando a ver qué has cogido mi mano

-Por salir conmigo, entiendo, tu padre no me quiere cerca de ti-dices con una sonrisa melancólica-al parecer nadie quiere nada entre nosotros, tal vez lo mejor sería….que acabase

-No Mimí-aprieto fuerte tu mano mientras sostengo tu mirar-hemos atravesado infinidad de cosas y esto no destruirá lo nuestro, ¿me entiendes? Te amo-digo con franqueza mientras sostengo tu mirada-nada ni nadie cambiará eso

-También te amo-externas con una linda sonrisa-En la vida y en la muerte siempre te amaré, porque me has gustado por tanto tiempo que es imposible que algo así cambie

-Suena como si…diéramos nuestros votos de boda ¿sabes?-externo levemente apenado causando el mismo estado en tu ser-Por cierto hoy te ves…Bien

-¿Sólo bien? Que cruel, yo siempre me veo bien-dices divertida golpeando mi hombro

-No es eso, tú eres preciosa pero las rayas…-digo tocando una d ellas-odio ese color blanco

-Lo supongo-dices mirando el entorno-¿no te permitirán colocar algo más? Esto se ve demasiado deprimente

-Supongo que a los que catalogan como enfermos mentales se les quita la voz y el voto, así como el amor de quien los interna por lo que...no, dudo poner adornos-expreso ironizando mi voz

-Mmmmm, ¿te gustaría que trajera algo?-preguntas con inocencia

-Con que me visites frecuentemente es más que suficiente-te respondo con una sonrisa-tú serás mi única fortaleza ante todo esto-me observas con una sonrisa cálida reconfortante-bueno…de hecho…si pudieras hacer que TK venga pronto sería bueno, lucía muy afectado

-Lo entiendo, haré lo posible por ayudarlo y hablar con él-contestas sonriente

-Te lo agradezco-me acuno en tu hombro mientras siento como juegas con mi cabello dulcemente-eres maravillosa, no entiendo como alguien podría no quererte…eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado

-Me gusta saber que al menos tú eres capaz de ver lo bueno que hay en mí-dices con una sonrisa-también extraño tu armónica, si lo consigo buscaré traerla, en ausencia de tu guitarra podrás tener algo de ruido, pero debes portarte bien ¿sí? No quiero que tengas más problemas

-Lo intentaré, pero me desespera verlos, incluso ahora nos observan-respondo señalando la cámara en el techo-demonios, ¿cómo se supone que vaya al baño de esta forma?

Con eso emana tu risa traviesa y un ligero sonrojo se asoma a tus mejillas haciendo emerger mi sonrisa

-Te burlas, claro, como no es a ti a quien espían-digo alborotando tu cabello mientras haces berrinche por el trato-supongo que tendré que aguantar la vergüenza

-O tus ganas de ir al baño-contestas con una risilla irritándome aún más-lo siento, fue inevitable

La conversación es interrumpida por una chicharra sonar, un sonido tan agudo que lastima los tímpanos tan pronto suena generando que nos tapásemos los oídos.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-cuestiono molesto

-Tal vez es un aviso de que me vaya, puedo lograr cosas pero son algo limitadas supongo-externas con simpleza-volveré a venir e intentaré hablar con Takeru, no te desesperes Matt, todo va a mejorar muy pronto, pero sobre todo…volveremos a estar juntos, y esta vez para siempre

Una sonrisa fue suficiente para calmar mis ansias, depositas un suave beso en mi frente mientras que yo lo hago en tu mejilla mientras te veo partir, dando paso a uno de esos molestos hombres de blanco que me mira con lástima, ese joven la verdad me irrita, aunque hay algo en él que no me hace sentir tan mal como el resto. Sin embargo no debo confiarme, porque conforme entró la puerta es cerrada casi en un azote y el asoma un dura mirada al mismo tiempo…algo no anda bien.


	5. Recordando el pesar

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Capítulo 5. Recordando el pesar**

El camino solitario está repleto de silencio, aunque últimamente todo a mi alrededor ha estado igual, tan solo observo mi teléfono con pesar tras enviar un mensaje, necesito entender todo y no puedo presionarla a ella, y a Mimí…como localizarla luego de lo ocurrido. Imposible.

-Hola enano-comentas amenamente mientras te observo-¿extrañabas mi presencia?

-Hola Tai-comento alicaído- básicamente, le hiciste falta a Sora hoy, tuviste que haber ido con nosotros, eso de que te recluyas no le gusta a ninguno

-O solo no te agrada que alguien más te dé instrucciones-comentas despeinando mi cabello-a todo se acostumbra la gente, tengo algo para ti-ante mi atenta mirada tomamos asiento en una banca dejándome un pequeño lazo morado a lo que lo observo extrañado

-¿Y esto qué? ¿Esperas que lo use?-cuestiono molesto por la burla

-No tonto, es de Mimí-dices tras darme un golpe en la cabeza-Quiero que vayas entendiendo las cosas… ¿recuerdas nuestra excursión? A la que fuimos los de nuestra clase

-Sí, luego de que volvieron todos estaban muy alterados, supongo que se llevaron un buen susto ese día, no fue para menos…odio ese lugar desde entonces, el no volver allí es un bendito regalo

-¿De qué estás hablando? Es cierto que tuvieron un susto pero al final ustedes quedaron bien-comento sin comprender

-TK, honestamente no sé cómo puedes decir aquello, por consideración a ustedes fue que ninguno habló, no narramos esa historia como fue en su totalidad, ¿quieres oírla?-cuestionas en total seriedad a lo que asiento sin duda

FLASH BACK

Las excursiones son parte del aprendizaje de los estudiantes, experiencias vividas son la solución para fomentar el carácter, las aventuras, fomentar el interés en diferentes oficios, muchas razones existen para querer hacerlas, y los estudiantes de altos grados son aquellos que las llevan con mayor frecuencia a cabo.

Una constructora que nos enseña las hazañas del oficio, así como los misterios de su excavación en zonas arqueológicas y desertas, aquellas que están a las afueras de la ciudad era el destino.

-Estoy ansiosa por llegar a este lugar, no imagino cuanto tendremos para explorar-comenta con entusiasmo la pelirroja a sus amigos

-No encuentro esto muy amigable, serán horas y horas de caminatas y calor, este tipo de viajes no me gustan, incluso prefiero los museos estables y seguros-asegura la joven castaña

-Deja de quejarte princesa del drama-indica el rubio con una sonrisa burlona-velo como un ejercicio y será mucho más ameno para todos

-No le veo la gracia Ishida-replica con el ceño fruncido la joven castaña causando la risa de los acompañantes

-Ustedes dos terminaran juntos en definitiva-señala el joven de alborotada cabellera haciendo no solo sonrojar sino molestar a los que debatían mandándolo a callar al instante para diversión del contrario-Hasta hablan al compás, a que son románticos.

Tras unas cuantas conversaciones pasajeras la caminata da inicio, construcciones a medio empezar se encontraban fácilmente y las máquinas así como materiales diversos de excavación y construcción adornaban el lugar.

-Bueno, a partir de aquí pueden dispersarse por la zona, recuerden respetar los límites que están marcados en el camino, tengan cuidado y regresen en treinta minutos para el almuerzo-comenta el profesor para satisfacción de todos

Esa fue la pausa necesaria para divagar por los lugares sin supervisión, todos emocionados, unos más que otros.

-¿Qué les parece si subimos allí?-cuestiona el castaño abruptamente señalando un edificio semi terminado causando el interés de la mayoría-está dentro de los límites después de todo, vamos

-No luce mal debo admitir-cuestiona el rubio con interés observando los alrededores de esa alta construcción-pensé que sería de mucho escalar pero al ser un hotel tiene un pequeño intento de elevador

-Los hoteles tienen que tener cierta gracia hoy en día-comenta divertida la castaña-parece que será un lugar bonito, me encantaría decorar sitios como éste

-Tal vez más adelante te vuelvas decoradora de interiores-comenta divertida la pelirroja emocionando a su amiga.

-Nada me gustaría más que un lugar donde explote la imaginación, de hecho tengo una visualización de cada uno en su oficio respectivo, ¿les digo?-cuestiona recibiendo un asentimiento de los otros-Tai sino terminas siendo futbolista te veo como un abogado, sé que leer no es mucho de lo tuyo pero serías un defensor de lo justo así que lucirías bien en ello.

-Defensor de la justicia…no suena mal-comenta el mencionado con una sonrisa

-Sora a ti te veo en algo muy femenino, tal vez estilista o florista, no estoy segura, pero te relaciono con la creación de cosas bellas-comentas con entusiasmo generando la risa de la otra mientras observa al último miembro del grupo

-¿Qué hay de mí?-cuestiona sonriente mientras ella lo observa

-Sino acabas como un músico famoso quizás…un físico matemático…-la revelación asombra al resto-frío como tu corazón y todos esos problemas-ante la adhesión todos menos el rubio rompen en carcajadas-es broma, pero también lo pienso porque muchos de ellos llegan a ser astronautas, y así como tu ambición, creo que llegarás lejos, y que mejor forma que esa

-Piensas demasiado las cosas ¿no? Todo tiene un significado de trasfondo-comenta relajado el rubio

-Pero eso significa que también nos observas mucho, es bastante dulce y atento de tu parte-comenta la pelirroja-te aseguro que los demás querrán escuchar que ves en su futuro

-Tal vez soy vidente y noto como acabarán todos-comenta la castaña entre risas mientras da unas vueltas sobre sí misma-también podría ser bailarina, practiquemos-con esas palabras dichas coge la mano del rubio quien azorado corresponde torpemente al baile de la chica mientras la otra pareja decide imitarlos en mayor confianza

Un pelotazo es lo que arruina el ambiente, y eso es tras ser golpeada la pelirroja por uno de sus compañeros que jugaba en el mismo piso en que ellos yacían.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa idiota?!-bufa molesto el castaño-la lastimaste

-Lo siento, la pelota a veces puede desviarse-comenta el otro indiferente-a la otra espero se desvíe a tu cabeza Yagami

-Atrévete idiota-corresponde molesto el aludido siendo sostenido por su mejor amigo

-Siempre al rescate de tu dama de compañía, tenía que ser Ishida-se burla el joven irritando a los presentes

-Es suficiente-comenta la castaña molesta-regresa por donde viniste y no molestes, además no puedes usar tu balón aquí, es una constructora, no seas imprudente

-Como si me importara-y tras ello lanza una vez más su balón empujando fuertemente a la castaña quien tras tropezar con una pieza suelta del piso cae sobre una caja haciéndolos emitir un grito-suerte con salir de aquí-y tras eso un botón es lo que marca la diferencia para hacerlos subir una tétrica distancia de donde se encontraban, puesto que la construcción aun no era una totalidad

-¡Infeliz!-braman los chicos mientras se observan con frustración los unos a los otros

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¿Cómo pudieron omitir eso?-cuestiona el rubio incrédulo-Eso tuvieron que haberlo comentado desde que vieron a un profesor

-Lo sabemos, pero con el incidente que hubo no teníamos forma de echar más tierra-comenta el castaño

-¿Entonces fue él quien falleció ese día?-pregunta dubitativo el rubio menor-El profesor llegó partido en llanto a la escuela lamentándose la pérdida… ¿fue el quién murió?

-Así es-cerciora el joven-ese idiota quiso correr para dejarnos encerrados pero grande fue su sorpresa que por su misma prisa tropezó a la corriente, nos dijeron que tuviéramos cuidado, y dos cuatro pisos más abajo que el de nosotros había cables de corriente sueltos, y el mismo trazó su destino, su balón cayó y tropezó con él….murió al instante.

-Es aterrador y lamentable…no imagino el shock de ustedes con ello-comenta triste el rubio

-Todos la pasamos mal, pero Matt fue quien recibió el impacto más fuerte, su relación con Mimí sabíamos todos que siempre fue un amor-odio puro pero sobre todo el amor predominaba, y el tenerla tan asustada entre sus brazos lo mortificó demasiado ese día…a partir de ahí nada fue lo mismo ni para él ni para nadie

-Él quiso ayudarla…-susurra el más joven de los dos-y ahora todos creen que está mal de la cabeza, es injusto

-¿Acaso no pusiste nada de atención a lo que dije?-exclama el mayor sorprendido-TK por favor, Mimí…

-Debe estar abatida, ahora ya no puede ver a Matt-interrumpe el pequeño-iré a verla de inmediato, ella debe poder ayudarlo

-¡TK reacciona!-grita el mayor callando abruptamente al locutor-Matt enloqueció, para él todo el mundo quería hacerle daño a Mimí luego de eso, ¡y no es así! ¡Golpeaba a todo aquel que le recordara a nuestro compañero muerto! Se volvió agresivo

-El solo intentaba protegerla, tal vez estaba lleno de angustia luego de verla así-justificaba el menor de los presentes

-¡Por poco intenta matarse!-grita el mayor opacando cualquier ruido del mayor-quiso seguir jugando con ella…quiso hacer lo que ese día no pudo, quería bailar al compás de una música real…en un balcón de verdad y tratarla cual princesa…¡pero eso no estaba allí! Solo era el viejo edificio oxidado de la escuela…y de no ser porque Izzy y yo llegamos…faltó muy poco

-El solo dijo que le quería enseñar una mejor vista-susurra el rubio mientras sus ojos se empañan de lágrimas

-Pero los peligros se deben medir Takeru, tú hermano por poco muere-sentencia el mayor-y eso es por su esquizofrenia...-sin más que aportar se va dejando al menor impotente apretando sus puños y con la cabeza baja, mientras sus manos eran humectadas por las lágrimas de dolor que derramaba en silencio.


	6. Amistades

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Capítulo 6. Amistades**

La visita de mi amada fue lo único que logró calmarme un poco, luego de eso llegaron los extraños a vigilarme y tras suspirar me detuve a hacer nada, a ver el tiempo transcurrir en mi reloj imaginario. Estaba molesto…tuve que comer lo extraño que colocaron sobre mi plato y luego de unas horas realmente necesitaba usar el baño…y lo hice notar externándolo y jamás obtuve respuesta…claro, según ellos deben saber si soy violento o no, aguanté las ganas hasta que finalmente bramé molesto si podían salir, ya era demasiada humillación, y aun con mi reclamo fue en vano, por lo que tuve que exponerme delante de esos miserables…de todas las vergüenzas posibles en mi vida esta ha sido la más dura.

Seguí en silencio suspirando cada vez más y más…la aburrición se hizo parte de mí, pero había algo que aún me atormentaba, el primer chillido de esa extraña alarma dejó mis oídos zumbantes. Pero haberla tenido conmigo unos minutos lo hace valer la pena.

De pronto, la puerta se abre dando entrada a esa extraña mujer hipócrita quien con su rara sonrisa me aplaude quedo.

-Felicitaciones joven Ishida-comenta con calma-se ha ganado un merecido premio luego de haber transcurrido dos días-ante aquello no puedo evitar asombrarme-podrá salir al patio con sus compañeros, será breve y de inmediato volverá al cuarto, tiene que empezar a aceptar su convivencia en este hermoso y sano lugar

Simplemente asentí, presentía que dar una respuesta podría quitarme esa mínima libertad que se me otorgaba y no valía la pena perderla. Por lo que solo la seguí hasta un jardín trasero.

Un lugar amplio y verdoso, unas cuantas bancas, en retrospectiva es un panorama totalmente diferente al frío color blanco que adorna las habitaciones. Solo recibí advertencias breves, en este tipo de lugares se interna a mucha gente, gente sana como yo y gente que en realidad si necesita esa ayuda, por lo que tendría sumo cuidado de no irritar a otros. Tan solo me senté aislado en una banquetilla de madera, observando la cantidad de personas que había allí: jóvenes, niños, ancianos. Podría ser una verdadera comunidad.

-Hola ángel-escucho una voz llamar mientras mi vestimenta es halada- ¿ya me vas a llevar hoy? Quiero ir con mis papis-tras mirar a mi alrededor le sonrío dulcemente, es triste ver a una pequeña niña que no rebasa ni los diez años mentida dentro

-Hola linda, me temo que no, no soy un ángel, soy un muchacho-contesto con simpleza mientras ella me observa y toca curiosa para mi diversión-¿qué edad tienes?

-Así-tras ese comentario señala con sus pequeñas manos un total de tres dedos, dejándome sumido en confusión-pensé que finalmente un ángel me llevaría, mi ñuñu solía decir que al morir me llevaría pero sigo aquí

-¿Cómo que al morir?-cuestiono asombrado mientras observo nuestro entorno

-Sí, estoy muerta-comenta con una sonrisa sincera haciéndome tragar grueso-nos vemos, seguiré buscando mi angelito

Sin mediar palabras se marchó dejándome extrañado, ¿qué rayos fue eso? ¿Cómo una criatura puede decir aquello con tanta simpleza. Sin poder pensarlo por mucho tiempo alguien más se sienta a mi lado.

-Es deprimente ¿no?-cuestiona una joven aparénteme te de mi edad con una sonrisa muy lejos de ser sincera-ella es Yoko, tiene dos años internada aquí, pobrecita, es tan pequeña

-¿Por qué dice que está muerta?-cuestiono interesado-no parece tener heridas o algo

-Ella por poco muere ahogada…estaba en una fiesta y alguien la empujó, Estaba en un crucero y cayó de gran altura al tener cinco años, no podía salir y tragó demasiada agua.-cuenta observando al horizonte, posiblemente a la niña jugar-eso la dejó en un estado de shock por meses, despertó de una especie de estado de coma y creía estar muerta, no escuchaba todo lo que se encontraba a su lado y como pensaba que un ángel no se la llevaba decidió lastimarse más para ver si así el ángel se la llevaría finalmente al cielo.

-¿Qué es ñuñu?-pregunto extrañado por el comentario de la niña

-Su abuelo-dice sonriendo la joven-es quien falleció casi cuando ella lo hacía, por eso estuvo más afectada aún, supongo que quiere morir para poder verlo una vez más…es una pena. Normalmente no es agresiva pero cuando se desespera intenta suicidarse de formas muy salvajes.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? Se ve muy…pequeña-comento asombrado

-Tiene ocho-expresa-dos internada, y un año transcurrió antes que decidieran meterla, pero poco o nada vienen a visitarla pese a su edad, la familia se justifica en cuanto dolor sienten de ver a su niña aquí dentro…es absurdo-culmina con una ligera sonrisa-¿Es bastante irónico no? Su nombre significa hija del océano, y es el mismo mar quien la destruye, irónico-sonríe con tristeza mientras intento analizarla notando como ella trae encima las mismas vestimentas que las mías

-¿Y tú?-indago-¿Por qué estás aquí? No creo que solo para jugar con ella

-Cierto-comenta con una mejor sonrisa-Mi nombre es Kazumi, padezco trastorno de personalidad, en otras palabras son personalidades múltiples

-¿Qué?-cuestiono asombrado-No te veo mal como para ello

-Lo agradezco, estás con la mejor faceta mía-comentas sonriente-he vivido aquí desde los siete años, tengo diecisiete años por cierto, en mi cabeza habitan cinco personas descubiertas hasta ahora, la primera es quien está presente, quien alguna vez llegué a solamente ser: tranquila y alegre, bastante pacífica; la segunda es una persona depresiva quien a la primera oportunidad se lastima y llora, incluso he tratado de suicidarme; la tercera es alguien que a todo le teme, no hablo ni levanto la mirada, usualmente me mantengo en el cuarto; la cuarta es alguien alterada, gritos, pataleos, diría que es la más agresiva y preocupante, me hayo fuera de mis cabales; y la quinta no es mala pero si cretina, es como narcisista, todo es molesto a mi alrededor y hago más daño con palabras que acciones.

-Parece que te conoces bastante bien-comento impresionado-no pareces preocupada

-Luego de diez años aprendes a conocerte y sobre todo a cómo tratarte-expresas-pero no tengo miedo y eso lo debo a mi hermano, estudió psicología en cuanto vio que presentaba problemas, y ahora labora aquí donde me encuentro, me parece que es el más joven de los cuidadores

-Creo haberlo visto cuando llegué, demuestra lástima ante terceros –comento con rabia mientras aprieto mis puños

-Es frustración, hay personas que hasta sufrir un ataque como Yoko o yo parecemos cabales, así es más complicado pensar en internarlas-comentas-por cierto, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te trajo a esta comunidad recreativa?

-¿Así te refieres al manicomio? Impresionante actitud-expreso sonriente-me trajo la mala fé y voluntad de mi padre, detesta a mi novia, creen que me obsesioné con ella cuando no le he hecho daño y ella dice sentirse feliz y contenta conmigo, es verdad que poco la veía un tiempo pero fue porque vivimos una emoción muy fuerte y ella quedó impactada, pero la apoyé y finalmente fuimos más apegados que nunca-explico sonriente mirando el cielo-pero nadie lo aprueba, parece que la única alternativa de mi padre de alejarme de ella fue esto, hundirme en el infierno

-No pareces mal, te ves sereno pero supongo que ya sabré de ti más adelante-comentas divertida-Como sea, si tu novia te ama lo suficiente vendrá a visitarte seguido entonces aún contra la voluntad de tu padre

-Lo hará, ya vino a verme hace dos días, espero su próxima visita junto a mi hermano-comento sonriente-él ha estado mal con esto, estoy seguro

-Bueno Matt entonces por mientras cuando vuelva a venir preséntamela, me dará mucho gusto conocerla-ante aquello me dejas mudo totalmente asombrado, nunca dije mi nombre-ah no te asustes, solo escuché tu nombre cuando te dejaron pasar al patio, tranquilo, esta personalidad no representa ningún riesgo a la salud

Con ello no hago más que sonreír, mientras seguimos sentados allí, en silencio, a lo lejos puedo vislumbrar a quien posiblemente sea su hermano dedicando una mirada seria ante nosotros, pero aun así sigue siendo más cálida que la del resto de los cuidadores o encargados, quienes nos observan con repudio. La estadía aquí puede ser una tortura, pero no tengo más remedio que seguir tratando, soportando, para lograr salir, y mi mayor apoyo será mi musa, siempre Mimí.


	7. Aliado

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Capítulo 7. Aliado**

TAKERU POV'S

Caminar con el teléfono en mano nunca ha sido mi estilo, pero es necesario cuando te sientes solo, desolado, cuando quieres apoyo, ahí es donde veo el nombre de ella…quien siempre ha estado ahí pero ahora mismo no desea estarlo.

No puedo llamar a mi mejor amiga para que me ayude todo el tiempo, no puedo ser tan dependiente, en especial ahora que ella misma ha marcado cierta distancia, no la culpo, en general todos me están rechazando por refutar la idea de Matt, pero vamos, es mi hermano, es lógico que no podría quedarme tan tranquilo como ellos…esperaba un mejor apoyo.

Toco la puerta de donde me dirigía momentos atrás para ser recibido por los padres de a quien buscaba con anhelo ansiando su ayuda.

-Buenas tardes TK, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-cuestiona la mujer con una leve sonrisa

-Buenas tardes-respondo con amabilidad-quería ver a Mimí un momento, ¿es posible?

-Claro, últimamente quien la visitaba era tu hermano pero ya no ha podido venir-comenta la señora mientras me dejan pasar-es un buen muchacho, espero regrese pronto

-Adelante joven-interviene su padre mientras me dirijo a su recámara-estás en tu casa

Tras agradecer con una leve reverencia me dirijo a su mullida y decorada alcoba, decorada de mucho color rosa, amarillo, y otros más que son colores tan vivos como tu personalidad, tan llenos de energía. Al estar allí alcanzo a distinguir todo vacío, por lo que suspiro abatido con tu ausencia.

La curiosidad es una cualidad que siempre me ha identificado, por lo que recorro con el pulgar tus cuadernos perfectamente acomodados…sonrío…el orden es tu mayor cualidad…hay fotos y un leve aroma a vainilla que siempre te ha identificado, que siempre me ha traído calma. Entre las cosas una pequeña libreta azul, un pequeño mensaje yace dentro…muy cautivador.

 _Las personas suelen lamentar aquello que hacen, se retractan fácilmente de sus actos, pero lo que nunca he comprendido es el motivo del lamento, nunca he sentido arrepentimiento de nada, y eso es porque decidí no tenerlos, si hago algo es porque deseo, para mí un lamento es quedarse con las ganas de realizar aquello que anhelas….confesarse, besar, gritar, elegir lo que quieres. Las personas deben luchar por lo que quieren, por aquellos a quienes quieren…y siempre lo voy a hacer…estoy convencida de apoyar a mi seres queridos en situaciones duras…Espero poder contar con ellos si me toca pasar por lo mismo._

La sonrisa escapa de mis labios sin pensarlo mucho, ella siempre se motiva de esta forma, ella siempre piensa en otros, y mi hermano para ella siempre fue su prioridad, no por nada tiene un mural con fotos suyas, incluyendo algunas estoy seguro no sabe que le tomó, aún recuerdo cuando me pidió guardarle el secreto.

FLASH BACK

La escuela transcurría con normalidad, al ser de grado inferior no podemos estar juntos todo el tiempo, pero en momentos breves podemos cruzarnos, uno de ello es el cambio de horario, el grupo de mi hermano se encuentra en deportes mientras nosotros pasamos al laboratorio. En este momento están jugando los hombres pero…algo capta mi atención con rapidez y es una pequeña damita oculta entre las bancas y arbustos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo allí?-cuestiono divertido desde la ventana asustándola en sobre manera mientras cae sentada sobre sí misma generando mi risa

-¡TK!-grita enfurecida más cubre su boca en el acto para asomarse y al notar que no llamamos la atención suspira aliviada-no hagas eso, me provocarás un infarto

-Lo siento, pero…¿qué haces Mimí? ¿A quién espías?-cuestiono divertido observando tu rubor

-¿Yo? No, a nadie, solo estoy…ocultándome en la sombra, si-comentas con evidente falsedad y nerviosismo a lo que solo te miro elevando una ceja y manteniendo mi sonrisa con burla-no me molestes-bufas molesta mientras río divertido

-¿Acaso tú…-tras ladear un poco mi cabeza noto en tu celular la figura de mi hermano en pantalla asombrándome inmediatamente-¿estás fotografiando a Matt?-con ello tu rubor aumenta levantándote de golpe para cubrir mis labios

-Cállate, cállate, cállate-repites incesantemente mientras retrocedo un poco por tu inmediata cercanía-no lo digas bien, es…es solo que…bueno, a él normalmente no le gusta jugar deportes y hoy decidió que sí y quería…es solo…un…re-recuerdo…algo así

Con una sonrisa retiro tus manos de mis labios-realmente te gusta ¿no? Me sorprende que aún no sean novios

-Por favor no se lo vayas a decir, creerá que soy una acosadora o algo peor-expresas exaltada

-¿Y no lo eres?-cuestiono con burla más ante tu furtiva mirada desisto de la idea-Solo bromeo, tranquila…-guardaré tu sucio secreto-expreso entre risas observando tu rubor, así como la pequeña rabieta ante mi alejamiento.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Siempre has sido rara-expreso con diversión guardando algunas fotos en mi cartera-esto puede que le guste conocer a alguien, digamos que…expiró la promesa

Al observar una vez más tu ausencia decido marcharme, en verdad verte es imposible, siempre serás una chica cotizada para las reuniones, aun las sorpresas. Tras retirarme amablemente de la casa opto por pedir un taxi, necesitaré ver a mi hermano a como dé lugar.

…

Un psiquiátrico…un lugar frío y sereno, emana un frío contrastador con la temperatura cálida que existe en el exterior, aquí yace mi hermano, sin pensarlo mucho me acerco con cautela a su interior esperando la bruma no me consuma antes de poder emitir palabra alguna.

-Buen día, quisiera ver a Yamatto Ishida, soy su hermano-expreso a la recepcionista que me observa de arriba hacia abajo.

-Lo siento, pero aún se encuentra en periodo de prueba, no le es permitido recibir visitas todavía-contesta con frialdad e indiferencia a lo que frunzo el ceño

-Pero soy su hermano-externo una vez más mientras me observa

-Eso no cambia las reglas, no eres su padre o madre quienes son aquellos que directa y estrictamente sancionan su reglamento, no puedes pasar, haz el favor de retirarte-con rabia cedo ante la autoridad para mirar el cristal de la puerta frustrado, pero para más importante, noto como la señora se mueve de su lugar a otra puerta más.

Sé que está mal, sé que puedo tener serios problemas al respecto, pero necesito verlo, quiero estar con él, así que sin más me aventuro a los pasillos de ese horrible lugar espectral sin saber a dónde dirigirme…el pasillo prácticamente vacío tanto de objetos como de personal, tan solo observo los nombres detallados que están marcados en las puertas, intuyo que son los pacientes…pero no encuentro su nombre

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?-pregunta una voz a mi espalda colocando su mano sobre mi hombro asustándome en el acto, por lo que decido encararlo con temor-¿Acaso…eres pariente del rubio Ishida?

-Sí, soy su hermano menor-expreso con devoción-estaba…buscando su cuarto pero es tan grande aquí que…

-No puede recibir visitas todavía hasta que concluya el periodo de pruebas-expresa monótonamente, y aun así, existe mayor calidez en su voz-debes retirarte

-Por favor, te lo ruego-expreso desesperado-solo cinco minutos, necesito verlo, en verdad…quiero abrazarlo…lo extraño demasiado

Su mirada dura me hace desistir, más su mano nuevamente me sostiene, indicándome sin sonido guardar silencio por lo que asiento sintiendo la esperanza de existir en este sitio cruel un alma bondadosa, al llegar a un rincón aún más arraigado observo tu nombre, me expande su mano indicando esos cinco minutos que tanto deseo y tras asentir me adentro en el lugar captando tú atención, por lo que sin mediar palabra corremos a abrazarnos entre lágrimas.

-Te extrañé tanto-emito en un leve murmullo mientras nos soltamos para secar las lágrimas-¿cómo te encuentras?

-Es difícil decir que bien, pero al menos estoy comiendo-externas con una ligera sonrisa-¿viniste solo? ¿Y Mimí?

-Estoy solo-explico-lo lamento, pero traje algo que te animará, si puedes mantenerlo resguardado espero no me caiga un maleficio por romper una promesa

-¿Un maleficio?-cuestionas para mi diversión mientras te enseño algunas de las fotos que traía conmigo-¿cuándo tomaron esto?

-Mimí las tomaba, evidentemente a escondidas y vendrá a matarme si lo sabe, pero…creí que querrías tener algunas de éstas…y…estas otras-tras enseñarle unas fotos donde se hallaban todos, sonriendo, la alegría desprendía de esa foto por lo que solo pudimos sonreír al recordarla

-Gracias, las esconderé bien-explicas sonriente a lo que solo asiento-esperaba tu visita, necesito…necesito que seas fuerte enano—expresas revolviendo mi cabellera-esto no durará poco por lo visto y no será algo sencillo, para ellos yo perdí la razón y…no quiero que te veas involucrado

-Haré hasta lo imposible por desmentir todo esto-externo decidido-no te pueden tener aquí sin algo coherente, no deben

-Ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?-comentas-No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa, eres mi hermano y sea como sea siempre cuidaré de ti, aunque esté aquí dentro

-Matt…-intento hablar más un leve golpecito me hace entender que tengo que partir-lo siento entré de…contrabando-ante tu mirada sonrío avergonzado-no te enojes, me tengo que ir hermano, mantén la calma, veré la forma de que estés bien

-Takeru…te quiero-dices con una sonrisa a lo que asiento marchándome del lugar

Del mismo modo en que entré, salimos con sigilo, evidentemente esto es un riesgo incluso mayor para este hombre, agradezco su alma caritativa, que me despide en la puerta de entrada aún con la ausencia de la recepcionista.

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste, no tienes idea…-intento decir más me interrumpes en el acto

-La tengo…mi hermana se encuentra internada aquí-cortas a la brevedad asombrándome-no desesperes, pronto y en regla podrás verlo en situaciones más largas, tan solo…no dejes de visitarlo, podría perder verdalmente su cordura y fortaleza en soledad

-Gracias-con aquello me retiro de inmediato, aún quedan…buenas personas en el mundo


	8. Una cara desconocida

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Capítulo 8. Una cara desconocida**

MATT POV'S

Los gritos agudos de dolor son los únicos sonidos presentes, solo se mira las personas correr de un punto a otro para lograr calmar la inquietud que prontamente se generó entre las personas lograba alterar hasta el paciente más calmado. La duda pudo más en mí por lo que rápidamente me acerqué al lugar y te vi allí. Gritos, pataleos, empujones, muchos enfermeros tratando de retenerte y tu queriendo subir a un árbol.

-¡Muéranse todos! ¡Púdranse!-gritabas eufórica sin mantener la mirada fija en algún punto

Arañaste a algunas enfermeras, a otras más las golpeaste, mientras una de ellas era levantada del suelo con el cabello desaliñado y un moretón pronunciado en el pómulo, seguramente producto de tu ataque de histeria.

-¡Llamen a Rui! Pronto, él debe controlarla-gritaban enfermeros batallando con tu persona

Tan pronto como aquel joven cruza la puerta, deja caer todo aquello que tenía en sus manos para correr a tu lugar y tratar de sujetarte.

-Déjame en paz, ¡te odio! ¡Te odio! Ojalá pronto te mueras-gritabas frica dejándome anonadado

Sin más, noto como aquel que llaman Rui te inyecta sin dudar un líquido que te hace ceder un poco y es cuando finalmente te logran poner esa camiseta blanca que tanta repulsión me dio.

Dejas de moverte y eres arrastrada cual saco por dos sujetos, no mueves tus pies, y tu mirada se queda vacía mirando un punto fijo del suelo. Al pasar justo a mi lado levantas la mirada sin alguna expresión en tu rostro, dándome no más que escalofríos.

Al ser enviada posiblemente a tu cuarto suspiro, tenías razón, la primera vez observé tu mejor faceta en definitiva, volteo y observo como aquel joven se encuentra suspirando cansinamente por lo que sin dudarlo me acerco a él.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto con cautela mientras me observas extrañado incomodándome un tanto-Ella dice ser tu hermana, y bueno…¿estás bien?...Sabes creo…no debí preguntar, lo siento

-Gracias-respondes-lamento al reacción normalmente no esperaría algo como eso de ti…tienes una actitud bastante renuente comparada con tu hermano

-Estoy encerrado aquí en contra de mi voluntad, no podría estar de otra forma-respondo con simpleza-¿qué le ocurrió?

-Es lo de siempre-contestas para suspirar una vez más-a veces tiene algún ataque cuando recuerda su niñez, cuando observa algo que le produzca imágenes de ella o simplemente porque sí

-¿Por qué…no tiene visitas?-pregunto con cierto temor mientras sonríes con amargura

-Mis padres prácticamente la dejaron de lado-respondes con simpleza-yo la cuido desde hace mucho tiempo-con aquello el silencio vuelve a reinar entre nosotros más es destruido por mi persona

-Por cierto…gracias por dejar que mi hermano me viera, sé que no se podía-contesto con una sonrisa

-Es un buen muchacho, parecía desesperado y conozco a la perfección ese sentir-respondes con simpleza

-También…por mi novia-ante aquello noto tu mirada dudosa sobre mí-la…la chica castaña que llegó los primeros días, dejaste la puerta entre abierta y…aunque ella es capaz de escabullirse, lo siento sino fue así-solo me ves con una sonrisa tras dar un asentimiento que enseguida respondo

-¿Aceptarías un consejo?-cuestionas a lo que vuelvo a asentir-Siempre cree lo mejor de las personas, no te dejes caer solo por lo que otros digan o por las malas acciones que ellos hagan, procura…tener una buena imagen de aquellos que quieres.

-¿A qué te estás refiriendo?-cuestiono extrañado

-Muchas veces…la gente de fuera sufre y deja de venir, pero no es por falta de amor, es por miedo a lo que no entienden-contestas mientras emprendes el paso-iré a verla, mucha suerte joven

-Matt-respondo-mi nombre es Matt

-Soy Rui-respondes elevando la mano-un placer Yamatto Ishida

Interesante pero no sorpresivo…después de todo, sigo siendo un paciente mental, es lógico que sepa mis datos personales.

…

TAKERU POV'S

La escuela era una tortura, la casa era una tortura, mi existir también lo era. Porque todo giraba en torno a los rumores, en torno a las lágrimas, a la depresión.

Llegar a la escuela y ver cómo había afiches burlándose de mi hermano, y notas ofensivas pegadas a su casillero y al mío fue mucho más que frustrante, puesto que con el coraje recorriéndome los boté todos.

-¿Acaso será la locura una enfermedad contagiosa? Si tu hermano la tiene de seguro tú también-escuchaba a mis espaldas la burla de otros-No te nos acerques infectado

-Qué tétrico, ojalá no nos ataque, debe estar al borde de la locura también, es una familia enferma-oía incluso la voz de muchachas reír-es normal, ¿qué se podía esperar de una familia destruida como la suya?

Un golpe seco, es todo lo que escuché y lo único que me hizo dar la vuelta para encarar a todos, era Kari, quien le dio una bofeta perfectamente marcada a la chica asombrando a todo el mundo

-Más te vale no repetir aquel comentario tan idiota-expresa claramente molesta-no seré igual de gentil la próxima vez

-Claro, tenías que ser pariente de Taichi Yagami, y aun así ¿de qué sirve eso?-expresa a burla la muchacha mientras Hikari esta vez le plasma un puñetazo haciéndola caer al suelo

-Exactamente porque soy su hermana y siempre tendré presente su ejemplo es la razón por la cual no deberías meterte conmigo-culmina para finalmente acercarse a mi persona con un semblante totalmente distinto-¿Estás bien?

-Claro, tu hermano loco y tú maricón, ambos estaban mal desde el principio-expresa el mismo idiota de antes

-Deja de hablar ¿quieres?-interviene esta vez quien me ha evitado estos últimos días-un refrán dice "si no tienes nada bueno que decir mejor no digas nada", en tu caso, quédate mudo

-Sora-expreso anonadado mientras me sonríes tan maternalmente como es tu costumbre haciéndome sentir aliviado mientras nos dirigimos a otro punto ante la mirada atenta de los presentes

Una vez alejados en uno de los pasillos de la escuela no hago más que recargarme de la pared y suspirar para seguido a ello observarlas.

-Gracias por eso-expreso con una sonrisa sincera-no quería decir nada, sentí que explotaría

-Por la firmeza de tus manos es notorio-expresa Kari mientras distingo como las mantuve cerradas a puño todo este tiempo para finalmente abrirlas-te conozco a la perfección TK Takaishi-culminas con una sonrisa-¿estás bien?-ante aquello bajo la mirada una vez más

-No tienes que hacerle caso a ninguno de ellos y lo sabes ¿verdad?-cuestiona la pelirroja con su amabilidad característica-nosotros siempre estaremos para ti, sabemos que puede ser un verdadero infierno a partir de ahora pero solo si se los permites…no les des gusto

-Estaré bien-contesto con simpleza-aunque posiblemente me meta en problemas a partir de ahora, estando solo no creo que me quede solo de brazos cruzados

-Solo por ser tú no te reprocharé nada-explica la castaña con un coqueto guiño causándome una ligera risa tanto a mí como a la pelirroja

-Kari, respecto a lo que hablábamos antes…-comenta con cautela mientras se miran a los ojos la una a la otra mientras me observan dejándome confundido y entre ellas mismas asentir

-Te veré en clase rubio-dice la castaña para depositar un casto beso en mi mejilla haciéndome sonrojar ligeramente y despedirse con un ademán de la pelirroja mientras la observo marchar

-Se está volviendo más atrevida-comentas divertida una vez que estamos solos-pero veo que te agrada en todos los sentidos-culminas riendo mientras evado avergonzado la mirada-¿te apetece charlar un poco?-ante eso el silencio reina entre los dos, la quietud, solo se escuchan risas y murmullos a lo lejos como un fondo

-Lamento haberte presionado el otro día-inicio para romper el silencio

-No es nada, entiendo cómo puedes estar pensando últimamente, pero hablar así…no es algo que me resulte agradable a simple vista-explicas con delicadeza

-Sora yo…sé cómo fue aquel accidente que tuvieron-expreso sin más dejándote asombrada-está claro que no fue culpa de nadie y que todos quedaron muy mal tras ello pero…en verdad quiero…necesito saber más, no siento que me sepa la historia completa, y tú tienes respuestas que necesito

-¿Quién te dijo lo de aquel día?-cuestionas sorprendida

-Tai…-expreso con una sonrisa-ya tiene un tiempo, aquella charla no se me olvidará

-Ese cabeza hueca, se suponía no diríamos nada-expresas con una ligera sonrisa-TK para ser franca, creo que no debes dudar más, las cosas seguramente son como él te las contó, pero debes entender que las reacciones de Matt, dieron mucho que desear

-¿De qué hablas? Eso es lo que no comprendo-comento alicaído-¿qué fue tan malo?

-Él tuvo…una pelea…y están esas fotos…TK no me siento apta para decirte todo esto…

-Por favor Sora-ruego alicaído-por favor-tras un suspiro comienzas tu relato

-Tiene mucho que sucedió, y los primeros en notarlo fuimos Tai y yo…-comienza

FLASH BACK

Amar es un sentimiento complicado, existen muchas maneras de hacerlo, pero uno de los puntos más lamentables es no haber podido confesar tu sentir con aquellos que anhelas, la ausencia de aquel rubio en eventos tan valiosos fue lo que marcó el inicio de todo, lo que dejó claro que no se encontraba bien, por lo que atinamos a visitarlo para levantarle el ánimo, y lo que vimos fue perturbador…se oía su risa, pero la sala se encontraba completamente vacía.

-¿Matt?-cuestiona el castaño extrañado ante la risa de su amigo-¿estás bien? ¿por qué no fuiste hoy?

-No me perdí nada importante, además es mejor estar aquí ¿no crees?-comenta sonriente a lo que lo observa extrañado

-No estoy seguro de ello-responde el castaño ganándose la mirada de su amigo

-No te lo preguntaba a ti torpe-con aquello me observa y notamos su mirada fija en otro punto, un punto vacío mientras mantiene una sonrisa y una mirada dulce

-¿Qué tal si salimos un rato?-comento algo indecisa-Puede que el aire refresque un poco nuestras mentes, no tiene caso estar encerrados ¿no les parece?

Y allí estaba una vez más, tu risa ante la nada luego de una leve pausa dejándonos extrañados los unos con los otros forzando una sonrisa muy tenue. Al salir fue lo mismo, esperó un poco antes de cerrar la puerta y de la nada me observaba confundido.

-¿No piensas contestarle?-cuestiona el rubio a mi persona que observo a mi alrededor para mirar al castaño

-¿Me preguntaste algo?-ante su rostro solo recibo una negativa-¿Qué debería contestar?

-No es gracioso Sora, ¿acaso se pelearon?-cuestionas una vez más a la nada-¿Por qué estas molesta? Deberían darse prisa y arreglarlo- con aquello comienzas a caminar extrañándome más y más

Compramos helado y le reclamas al hombre por ignorar a su clientela gritándole molesto una sarta de barbaridades mientras Tai intenta calmarte por lo que derramas tu helado empezando a pelear apelando a su falta de educación y consideración.

-¡Basta muchachos! ¡Paren!-grito asustada a lo que finalmente se detienen-Matt, ¿qué te está pasando?

-¿A mí? ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cómo se hacen llamar sus amigos?-gritas molesto-Vámonos-emites mirando a tu lado vacío para emprender la marcha mientras en tu mano noto algo perturbador.

Logro captar la atención del molesto castaño para señalar lo mismo que me hizo palidecer, que es nada más y nada menos que tu mano estirada apañando a la nada, como si caminases con alguien cogido de la mano…alguien que no estaba allí.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¿Estás segura de eso?-cuestiono sorprendido por lo acontecido-¿no están exagerando las cosas?

-Es cierto, empezó a comportarse de forma extraña, cada vez era más agresivo, se reía solo…y…TK, tu hermano…el dejó de estar en esta realidad, hizo cosas…él se perdió por completo.

-Pero nunca lo vi hablando solo-comento exasperado-es eso lo que no entiendo Sora, ustedes me juran que estaba tan grave pero siempre lo vi normal, hablando con personas, sonriendo, tocando música, todo…

-¡Él me dijo que ella siempre estuvo allí!-gritas exasperada respirando agitada-él dijo…que ella lo visitaba más a menudo…que se enamoró más que nunca de su persona…que…-con eso las lágrimas cubrieron tu rostro haciéndome sentir culpa-no puedo continuar, lo siento, yo…hablaremos después ¿sí? Ahora…ahora quiero estar sola

Sin mediar palabras asentí, mientras escuchaba sus sollozos con culpabilidad, no comprendo esa historia, porque recuerdo esa historia a la perfección, el día que él llegó solo a la casa bañado en enojo, todo porque los demás la quisieron ignorar por completo…a ella.


	9. Secretos entre amigos

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Capítulo 9. Secretos entre amigos**

TAKERU POV'S

Tras dejar a Sora emprendo ruta a mi aula encontrándome con la castaña que al verme sonríe con su dulzura habitual, una vez me acerco da pequeños golpecitos al asiento a su lado para mi diversión.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?-preguntas preocupada robándome una sonrisa

-Es la tercera o cuarta vez que me preguntas lo mismo en el día-respondo sonriente-debo verme realmente mal –con aquello no evoco más que tu risa y a que atines a darme un golpe en el hombro

-Bueno siempre luces fachoso pero no estás tan mal que digamos-respondes con un guiño divertida mientras muevo negativamente mi cabeza seguido de tomar tu mano

-Estoy bien, tranquila-contesto mirándote fijamente-y mucho gracias a ti, me das una gran calma

-Entonces estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo-comentas para acurrucar tu cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras acaricio tu rostro sonriente

Las clases dan inicio antes de poder cuestionarte algo que me mantiene inquieto, por lo que lastimosamente terminamos separándonos para sonreírnos mutuamente y dar inicio a un largo día escolar. Pero como dije, la escuela no ha sido sencilla, noto a la perfección como hay murmullos a mi alrededor, más haciendo alusión a lo dicho por Kari anteriormente decido suspirar e ignorarlos.

Tras concluir las primeras horas suspiro aliviado para mirar mi teléfono, y enviarle un pequeño mensaje a Tai, necesitaba que me explicara lo que dijo Sora con urgencia, pero no recibía respuesta, seguramente estaría en clase. Más el llamado de mi amiga me hace reaccionar.

-¿Qué te parece si buscamos un lugar alejado del mundo para comer?-comentas alegre a lo que solo asiento-Iremos al lugar especial de mi hermano-con ello me coges la mano para dirigirme a la parte más alejada de clases, una pequeña bodega de utilerías por lo que solo puedo verte extrañado.

-¿Este era su lugar especial?-cuestiono mirando el entorno-no luce muy…bonito que digamos, es el almacén

-¿Quién dijo que habíamos llegado?-emites una ligera sonrisa mientras mueves un par de cosas para dejar ver una puerta en el suelo asombrándome en demasía-Aquí dentro-y sin esperar más te lanzas dentro mientras hago lo mismo bañado en duda-la Segunda Guerra Mundial dejó cosas muy interesantes ¿no lo crees?

Un bunker…jamás en mi vida imaginé que vería algo como esto, un no muy pequeño lugar con pasillos rodeados de puertas metálicas todas totalmente abiertas y en el punto principal una mesa y unas cuantas sillas, incluso había una pizarra antigua acoplada perfectamente a las ralladuras e las paredes, un ambiente tan tétrico como fascinante.

-¿Cómo rayos es que hay un bunker en la escuela?-volteo a verte asombrado mientras ríes

-Te lo dije, este lugar fue uno de los puntos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Japón está repleto de sitios como éste, y por algo pusieron el almacén aquí, un punto poco frecuente para estudiantes con cosas nada interesantes, pero no contaban con la curiosidad de mi hermano, ahora este sitio está decente-explicas con alegría mientras miras alrededor- cuanto recién lo descubrieron dicen que daba en verdad miedo porque había incluso cajas con armamentos, imagínate eso, pero finalmente lo limpiaron y lo volvieron su punto de encuentro

-Hablas en plural…¿por qué?-cuestiono extrañado mientras ríes con más ganas-¿Mi hermano sabe de esto?-no contestas, simplemente asientes-Que rayos, ¿por qué no me dijo?

-No querían que alguien más entrara, de hecho yo no debería saberlo, lo vine a buscar un día y vi como entraba, supongo que algo se le había olvidado-respondes cual niña pequeña-nunca supo que yo lo vi así que es un secreto ¿de acuerdo?-con una ligera risa tan solo asentí

-A todo esto, ¿qué hacemos aquí?-cuestiono extrañado-No creo que solo vengamos para comer

-En efecto, pero…-con ello bajas la mirada-creo que sería bueno que tuvieras donde refugiarte cuando deseas, así que tenías que saber sí o sí de su existencia….además…aquí…aquí están unas fotos que quiero que veas.

-Sora mencionó unas fotos, ¿de qué hablas Hikari?-indago extrañado mientras de un baúl sacas unas fotos rodeadas de una bolsita-Kari…

-Takeru, tu sabías que tu hermano peleó algunas veces ¿no?-cuestionas a lo que solo asiento-hubo una ocasión en la que terminó declarando ante la policía, todos lo supimos, y…fue por esto…

Aquellas fotos mostraba algo demasiado fuerte, un sujeto golpeado, sangrando, con un corte en el rostro que asumo fue hecho por una navaja, y entre ellas fotos de mi hermano atacándolo, y otras más donde estaba…solo….en distintas situaciones.

-Kari explícate por favor-susurro sin levantar el rostro

-Takeru…tu hermano casi mata a una persona…una persona inocente-susurras lastimosamente-además, fue seguido, por los muchachos, por algo todos se ponen tan sensibles al respecto, porque demostró perder la razón, y siempre que se le preguntaba algo respondía a todo, absolutamente a todo que lo hacía por Mimí, ella…terminó siendo una mala influencia para él, aunque juraba amarla y que solo deseaba protegerla

-Estar enamorado no es algo malo ¿sabes?-comento con una triste sonrisa-Todos parecían o mejor dicho parecen odiarla, nadie la va a visitar, salvo él y eventualmente yo, nadie más…ustedes decidieron olvidarla, apartarla simplemente

-Nadie quiso mencionarla para que tu hermano dejara de decir esas cosas-expresas-para que dejara de hacer lo que hacía, incluso se peleó con mi hermano muy fuertemente por defenderla cuando Tai…no había hecho nada

-Lo dices por ser tu hermano, lo defiendes y lo entiendo-comento ya sin expresión alguna en el rostro-pero Matt es mi hermano y también voy a defenderlo, él no está loco, él siempre ha querido hacer las cosas bien

-Entiende TK, Matt necesita estar allí-empiezas a levantar el tono de voz-él no está bien, lastimaba a otros, le hablaba al vacío, sus cambios constantes de humor, él quiso apartarse de nosotros, del mundo, si de por sí siempre fue solitario su actitud solo empeoró.

-Kari basta…-extermo fulminante-no entiendo algo, y es que por mucho que digas las cosas, yo nunca lo vi así de mal como lo planteas, como todos ustedes dijeron, siempre lo vi normal.

-Puede que no quisiera preocuparte-expresas apenas en un susurro mirando el suelo-pero bueno, creo que no me corresponde, y si te sirve de algo, me gustaría acompañarte a una visita alguna vez, no quisiera que fueras solo

-Ya fui…de contrabando pero lo conseguí-expreso con una ligera sonrisa que es correspondida por ti-algunas cosas las reservo, lo siento

Sin decir más nos quedamos allí otro poco, tal vez no hayamos saltado algunas clases, pero ese sería nuestro pequeño secreto.

…

MATT POV'S

Estar solo en la habitación no es algo muy agradable, es bien visto el salir de allí para caminar un poco, estirar las piernas, pero tras el pequeño presente de mi hermano necesito vigilar mis cosas, no es como que tuviera muchas pero deben mantenerse en orden. Una vez revisado todo abro la puerta para dirigirme al pequeño jardín encontrando tu adorable persona.

-Toc toc, ¿recibes visitas?-cuestionas divertida mientras te cargo en un gran y afectuoso abrazo-creo que es un sí

-Ya extrañaba tu presencia-dije culminando con un ligero y sutil beso-¿hablaste con TK? Vino hace poco

-Sí, él fue a verme….es el único que me visita, aunque en realidad no pude conversar con él-expresas sonriente-pero me alegro haya venido, sé que lo extrañas, y él a ti, no imaginas cuan mal va la escuela con todo esto

-Lo imagino, es una locura seguramente-emito más la risa evoca de mis labios-bueno, tal vez un paciente mental no sea el apropiado para decir eso….-tras causar tu risa te sonrío-por cierto, vamos afuera, comparada con la última vez ya puedo estar en el patio, vamos.

Con una ligera sonrisa salimos para sentir los vibrantes rayos del sol que tan bien generaban al cuerpo.

-Bien, hay bastantes personas pero poco o nada les dirijo la palabra, no quiero causar problemas-explico con brevedad-así que mantén al mínimo el contacto para no alterarlos, algunos son en verdad sensibles

-Comprendo, no te preocupes amor-expresas con una gran sonrisa que me contagias

-¡Matt!-escucho una voz a lo lejos llegar a nuestro lado, siendo Kazumi quien al parecer ya está mejor que la última vez que sufrió un ataque-Hola, ¿qué tal estás?

-Hola, esto es perfecto, mira, te presento a mi novia, Mimí Tachikawa-expreso señalando a la susodicha causando tu asombro, imagino por su belleza-Mimí ella es Kazumi, es…de las pocas personas con las que hablo

-Es un placer, gracias por cuidar de Matt-expresas con dulzura

-Mucho gusto-dice Kazumi con una sonrisa radiante-descuida, yo me haré cargo de tu novio aquí, lo protegeré hasta de mí misma-con aquello no hicimos más que reír-tienes una novia muy bonita, con razón ya querías que viniera a verte

-Es un gusto que tengas una amiga tan buena como ella, espero, lo cuides muy bien-comentas con alegría-es mi mayor tesoro

-Mimí me apenas-expreso con un ligero rubor evadiendo la mirada causando la risa de las muchachas

-Son tan cursis ustedes seguramente-expresa Kazumi-bueno, no planeo quitarles su tiempo a solas, así que me retiro, fue un placer Mimí Tachikawa, espero verte algún día, nos vemos al rato Matt-emite con un saludo de mano para marcharse.

-Me parece que tienes una buena amiga aquí, eso es mucho que pedir estos días-comentas con tristeza más sostengo tu rostro entre mis manos

-Pronto se acabará tranquila, no te acostumbres a mi ausencia porque estaremos juntos muy pronto-expreso con dulzura contagiándote en el acto para culminar en un tierno abrazo.-Pronto, pronto…todo terminará.

* * *

 **Hola a todos :3 Muchas gracias por estar siguiendo la historia, está bastante peculiar y todas las confusiones respecto a la adorable Mimí saldrán poco a poco, espero la trama les guste hasta el final :3 muchas gracias por leer este y mis otros fics, nos estamos leyendo en los comentarios :3 ¡Saludos!**

 *****GixKey*****


	10. Confrontar

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Capítulo 10. Confrontar**

TAKERU POV'S

Tras salir del lugar con Kari paso a dejarla a su morada con el fin de no levantar sospechas de haber dejado pasar gran parte del día encerrados, no podíamos decir aquello, seguramente sería muy mal visto por los demás.

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa-comentas con una linda sonrisa

-Siempre es un placer Kari, nos vemos mañana-respondo del mismo modo que tu dando vuelta dispuesto a marcharme, más el jalón de tu mano sobre mi manga me hacen voltear-¿Qué sucede?

-En verdad quiero que estés bien…cuídate mucho TK ¿sí?-cuestionas preocupada a lo que tomo tu rostro para depositar un beso en tu frente

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes tanto-comento con una sonrisa mientras me marcho en el acto.

La casa de los Yagami siempre ha sido nuestro punto de encuentro, pero desde lo acontecido dejamos de ir cada vez más y más. Es increíble la cantidad de veces que hemos dormido allí, pero sobre todo el gran rechazo que empezamos a recibir de la nada.

En parte supongo se debe al accidente que tuvo Tai, si bien salió bien nos dio un gran susto a todos y tras guardar reposo las visitas no fueron bien vistas por sus padres pensando que solo armaríamos un alboroto ralentizando su proceso de recuperación. Kari estuvo deprimida todo ese tiempo, tal es así que incluso se distanció de mi persona, había culpado a mi hermano por ello pero lo cierto es que nadie tuvo la culpa, pasó por mera mala suerte, aunque fue en verdad aterrador verlo en un hospital. Fue un año de sustos para todos nosotros.

-¡TK!- escucho la voz de alguien a quien le debo una disculpa posiblemente-Hola, ¿cómo estás?

-Superior…hola-respondo con cierta timidez-Bien, gracias

-¿Vas a algún lugar?-cuestionas con normalidad para mi extrañez-¿te acompaño?

-No, yo-comento dando una mirada de reojo-Claro….gracias

Sin explicar a donde tan solo comenzamos a caminar en silencio, puede que te comportes como siempre pero me siento culpable de haberte hablado mal el otro día, normalmente me mantengo calmado pero estos días mis nervios se crispan con facilidad.

-La quietud es buena para pensar, en todo momento es buena compañera-inicias una conversación-pero si estás mal será tu peor aliada

-Sí…últimamente juega rudo conmigo mismo-expreso mirando el suelo, más me detengo ocasionando la misma reacción en ti-Superior yo…-sin saber que decir tonteo machacando el borde de mi camisa evitando mirarte en todo momento-¡Lo siento! Siento haber reaccionado así el otro día, no quería….no quería….ser grosero…lo siento

-No te preocupes-culminas posando tu mano sobre mi hombro-entiendo como la puedes estar pasando así que no me enojé, tranquilo pequeño

-Gracias…-es lo único que sale de mis labios apenas cual susurro

-Y dime… ¿has obtenido lo que quieres o aun no?-cuestionas con una sonrisa-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas

-Hablé con Matt el otro día, fui a verlo pero….la verdad sigo viéndolo del mismo modo-comento con seriedad-y Sora y Kari me han contado un poco respecto a lo que ha sucedido pero….bueno también Ta…

-No presiones a Sora TK-interrumpe el superior-ella es bastante sensible al respecto, le costó mucho hablar al inicio de ello, no debes apresurarla

-Entiendo, seré paciente, lo prometo-comento con seriedad mientras miramos un punto fijo…el hospital donde se encuentra mi hermano.

…

MATT POV'S

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono con absoluta seriedad-¿Vienes a reírte de mí?

-No deberías ser tan grosero con tus amistades Yamatto-responde la persona de pie ante mí

-No tengo amistades desde hace mucho tiempo-contra ataco con seriedad-¿A qué has venido Sora? Dudo que a hacerme una visita social

-¿Qué le has dicho o hecho a Takeru Matt?-cuestionas extrañándome por completo-Está exigiendo cosas incoherentes, como si fueses alguien….cuerdo. ¿Has fingido delante de él todo este tiempo? ¿Esperas que él se meta en problemas por ti?

-Yo no he hecho nada-respondo irritado-es mi hermano, por supuesto que quiere ayudarme, es la única persona que en verdad me apoya

-Nosotros te apoyamos, Tai, Izzy, Kari, Joe, todos-respondes alterada-pero nunca quisiste aceptar tu realidad

-¿Cuál realidad Sora?-bramo molesto-El querer mantener alejada a Mimí de mi lado solo porque ustedes así lo querían…¡Eso no es más que basura!

-¡Ella no era buena para ti!-gritas molesta –No quisiste verlo, entenderlo, ¡ese día…! Ese día todo salió mal, ella quedó por completo mal Matt, no puedes seguir fingiendo que no-con aquello las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de tus ojos

-Nunca tomaré mis decisiones en base al criterio de otros, yo decidí cuidarla, protegerla, para mí ella se volvió mi felicidad, mi punto de apoyo-comento mirando el suelo-no podía dejarla irse así sin más

-Matt, no quieres entenderlo y por eso estás aquí-respondes con tristeza-ella se fue de tu lado hace mucho tiempo…-con aquello das marcha a la puerta

-Ella me visita…-contesto al aire-los únicos que se fueron son ustedes

-Ahora entiendo…que jamás saldrás de aquí Yamatto-respondes dándome la espalda más volteas un segundo para mirarme con esa maldita lástima-y lamentablemente arrastrarás a Takeru contigo

Con aquello solo cierras la puerta mientras me recuesto en la amplia cama, eso es absurdo, él es mi soporte, la única persona que nunca me dejó, ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí, no podría dejarla ni aunque quisiera.

FLASH BACK

-¡Mañana es día de excursión!-grita entusiasta la castaña mientras coge mi brazo haciéndome sonrojar mirando a otro lado-¿Ya tienes todo listo? A mí me faltan muchas cosas todavía

-Mimí, volvemos al siguiente día, no debes empacar tu casa-responde burlón el castaño a lo que ella le enseña su lengua

-No te lo pregunté a ti-dice molesta para volverme a ver con su dulce sonrisa-¿Entonces?

-Ya tengo las cosas listas, solo dejaré cargado el teléfono en la noche-contesto con simpleza-¿necesitas ayuda con tus cosas?

-¿Vendrías a mi casa?-cuestionas con tu radiante sonrisa a lo que simplemente asiento para recibir un abrazo completo tuyo

-El amor está en el aire-externa el castaño para molestarnos-no vayan a hacer cosas indebidas ¿bien?-comenta a lo que le doy un golpe seco en el brazo-No te enojes, es su culpa por desbordar miel en la calle, en fin tortolos, me voy, usen protección

-¡Tai!-gritamos los dos sonrojados para mirarnos y evadir las caras enseguida

Caminamos un rato hasta tu morada y tras llegar a ella y emitir un saludo noto la ausencia de tus padres sintiéndome nervioso enseguida.

-¿Dónde están tus padres? Es raro que tu casa esté sola-cuestiono mientras nos encaminamos a tu cuarto

-Fueron a una reunión familiar, una comida pero como se supone debo terminar esto hoy les pedí que me dejaran ausentarme-comentas una vez ingresamos a tu alcoba

Estuvimos inmersos en la conversación mientras me hacías mover cajas una tras otra, más que hacer maletas para un fin de semana esto parecía una mudanza por todo lo que querías llevar contigo en tan poco equipaje.

-Listo, todo perfecto-dices con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras tomo asiento para respirar aliviado

-No puedo creer que todo eso entró en dos maletas, eres como una bruja-comento divertido

-Te has ganado un rico chocolate con nuez-comentas divertida mostrándome la barra que tenías en tu cajón causando mi risa-vamos amargado, sé que es de lo que más te gusta, es tu recompensa por ser…caballeroso-respondes divertida mientras me lo entregas

-Solo porque atinaste a mi gusto-comento divertido mientras doy el primer mordisco-wow, sabe tan bien como debería-ante tu sonrisa te ofrezco el segundo bocado-¿una mordida?

Tienes la manía de ser sorpresiva, de ser persuasiva y extraña, pero sobre todo mimada, en lugar de coger un pedazo con tus manos abres la boca dispuesta a que te alimente causándome un sonrojo inmediato, más tu mirada no se aparta de mi dirección por lo que cedo ante aquello acercándome para que lo muerdas y evadiendo tu rostro una vez completado el acto.

-Eres una niña pequeña-comento avergonzado-podías haberla cogido tú

-Pero así es más divertido-respondes risueña emanando de mí un suspiro—Matt te crees muy adulto y te manchas fácilmente con la barrita-con aquello ensalivas tu dedo para posarlo sobre la comisura de mis labios limpiando una mancha

-No deberías ser tan descuidada tu tampoco ¿sabes?-comento con una sonrisa de lado más al notar la duda en tu rostro me acerco a ti-estamos solos aquí ¿sabes? Podría atacarte si quisiera-con la cercanía que generé el color en tu ser aumenta para mi satisfacción-Tranquila, estoy bromeando

-Idiota-bramas molesta mientras comienzas a levantarte sobre la cama para golpearme mientras te intento evadir empezando nuestra pequeña reta, hasta finalmente caer encima de ti deteniéndote-Matt…..-expresas haciéndome sentir tu cálido aliento sobre el rostro

-Mimí yo…-comienzo a acercarme al no ver una negativa de tu parte para finalmente acabar esa distancia en apenas un sutil y ligero rose de labios contigo dejándonos por completo colorados mientras me levanto de esa posición tan sugestiva.

La vergüenza adorna el lugar haciéndonos evadir la mirada, pero para mí la sensación fue maravillosa, tal es así que solo me produjo ansiedad y ganas de repetirlo, cada uno sumergido en su propia burbuja plasmando el silencio, más es destruido por tu persona.

-¿Estás emocionado por mañana?-cuestionas tímidamente extrañándome más me miras con una tierna sonrisa por lo que solo atino a responder igual

-A decir verdad sí-contesto-creo que algo interesante puede resultar de ello

-¿Te confieso algo?-preguntas de una forma tan…sumisa-Por alguna razón me siento extraña, estoy contenta pero algo…asustada, no sé, es un mal augurio creo

-¿Lo dices por el tipo de lugar?-con ello solo asientes apenada por lo que levanto tu mirada-no tengas miedo, sea lo que sea estaré ahí para ti

Con aquello solo me sonríes tiernamente, para acumular un lindo rubor sobre tus pómulos

-Hay algo que…me gustaría decirte mañana ¿sí?-comentas tiernamente causándome ansiedad-Espero me escuches…hasta el final

-Siempre…escucharé cada palabra que tengas-respondo con una leve sonrisa mientras depósito un beso en la comisura de tus labios-princesa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ella siempre dice lo que quiere, ella siempre hace lo que quiere, pero lo hace lo mejor que puede, aun con ese accidente ella terminó llorando, me lamenté tanto el no haber podido ayudarte más, no quería verte de esa forma, el pánico me invadió de inmediato. Pero aun así siempre estuviste allí para mí, siempre estaré para ti, siempre seremos nosotros.


	11. Lamentos de un desdichado

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Capítulo 11. Lamentos de un desdichado.**

HIROAKI POV'S

Es doloroso saber que tus hijos tienen que marcharse algún día, cuando finalmente te sientes anciano, cuando te sientas tan solo, pero más allá de lo lamentable que eso sea es maravillosamente un orgullo que tus hijos vuelen de tu nido para mantenerse en el aire por sí mismos.

Nunca he sido un buen padre ni un buen esposo, pero mis hijos, ellos sí han sabido serlo, uno más allá del otro, pero no puedo culparlo, siempre supe que la ausencia podría afectarlo, pese a faltar al trabajo hasta el límite donde me era posible para acunarlo entre mis brazos él jamás quiso que me quedara, se extrañaba conmigo tanto yo con él por no desear el consuelo.

Siempre fue alguien solitario, contrario a mi otro hijo, él siempre fue alegre, emotivo, casi tanto como su madre, pero para bien o mal Yamatto siempre se pareció a mí. Nunca pensé que me preocuparía tanto como hasta ahora, siempre ha sido independiente, resuelve sus tareas y hace los quehaceres del hogar solo, y no parece molesto conmigo por ser tan dependiente de él aun cuando es el niño. Nunca bastaran las palabras para agradecer su ayuda.

Lastimosamente fui yo quien le fallé y es él quien recibirá el castigo, merezco todo su desprecio y las palabras de horror de mi ex esposa, porque fallé en nuestro acuerdo, no supe guiarlo, no supe apoyarlo lo suficiente. Cualquiera podría pensar que mandarlo lejos de mí fue la salida fácil, que al no saberlo criar y no querer tolerarlo el manicomio fue la mejor opción. Siempre desee ver salir a mi hijo de la casa, pero esperaba que fuera porque iría a una universidad lejana o porque se iba a casar o deseaba independizarse un poco antes…no por esto.

Verlo gritar y patalear, profanar palabrotas, aberraciones….verlo llorar. Tiene mucho tiempo que no veía lágrimas en sus ojos, y debía ser justo por esto. Rogaba, aquel muchacho orgulloso rogaba por ser liberado, pero esos sujetos no lo soltarían ni porque yo mismo lo implorara, mi mente y mi corazón fueron destrozados en cuanto él cruzó esa puerta atado por una camiseta blanca. Pero es por su bien y el ajeno, porque actuó inconsciente e inmoralmente, atentó contra su salud y la de terceros. Y yo no supe cómo ayudarlo…recuerdo…recuerdo claramente cómo empezó este problema, tras aquella estúpida excursión de la cual llegó tan perturbado.

FLASH BACK

La noche es corta para quien trabaja y a duras pena cena, y el silencio resulta reconfortante para apaciguar las penas del estrés. Al entrar por la puerta el lugar está en penumbra, en silencio como me gusta y tras encender una luz el susto llega a mi interior por ver a mi pequeño rubio sentado en el suelo con un tenedor delante de él.

-Matt, ¿a qué hora regresaste? ¿Por qué sigues despierto? Es más de media noche-cuestiono acercándome a él mientras me quito el saco que portaba-¿Matt?-la ausencia de respuesta fue la primera alarma y tras acercarme un poco noté el vacío de su mirada-¿Estás bien?

Nada me prepararía para aquello que hizo, para esa reacción alarmante…un grito sordo, un movimiento veloz, fue tan ágil para coger ese puntiagudo tenedor y clavarlo justo debajo de su muñeca, justo en la vena logrando inundar el lugar de sangre muy rápido, poniéndose más blanco de lo que ya era.

-¡Yamattto!-grité agobiado, mientras él removía el tenedor hasta que se lo arrebaté y empezó a gritar a la nada, cubriéndose los oídos y con ello el cabello y cuello en sangre, mientras forcejeaba para arrebatarme el cuchillo volteó la mira a la cocina, y corrió en dirección a los cuchillos, lo jalé como pude hasta hacerlo retroceder y con la fuerza que tenía lo retuve lo suficiente para arrancarle el tenedor del cuerpo mientras sus gritos sordos se escuchaban cual aullido de lobo.

Comenzó a gritar y a patalear, lo abracé lo más que pude y con la corbata hice un torniquete en su muñeca dañada hasta que finalmente lo calmé, sin mediar palabras y tras ver como poco a poco cerraba sus ojos lo llevé al hospital, y fue el camino más largo y tedioso de mi vida, y por primera vez aborrecí el silencio, me sentí en agonía al no saber qué sería de él por permanecer callado, rogaba que hablara, que gritara como hace un momento, que emitiera algún sonido y nada.

Fue atendido con velocidad, y no quise avisar a nadie para no alarmarlos, primero hablaría con él, el médico ordenó que pasara la noche en observación puesto que al dañar una arteria la sangre perdida fue bastante. Llevé conmigo el objeto con el cual se había hecho daño y pude notar como era inusual, evidentemente había sido afilado cual cuchillo, no quise si quiera imaginar el motivo de ello, más tarde encontraría la razón en él. Pasó la noche y tan pronto amaneció partimos a casa y al entrar me senté con él en el comedor puesto que la sala estaba llena en un mar de sangre.

-Explícame -exigí con seriedad mientras mi hijo no levantaba la mirada de la mesa-Yamatto

-Bienvenido a casa-susurró molestándome por ser ignorado

-Yamatto te estoy dando la oportunidad de explicarte, ¿qué fue eso?-contestaba lo más sereno que podía mientras su ligera sonrisa se desvaneció

-No sé-susurra mientras baja la mano lastimada de la mesa-Ni siquiera sé…como llegué al hospital

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?-cuestionaba sin alguna expresión pero con todo el atisbo de duda-Matt… ¿qué le hiciste al tenedor? Estaba afilado-con aquel comentario sus orbes se abrieron mirándome anonadado

-Lo siento-emite exasperado-Te juro que no sé qué pasa, no recuerdo nada….no se…

-Hijo…-emito levantándome para quedar a su lado-¿tienes algún problema? ¿algo pasó en el viaje? Lo que sea…necesito que me digas

-El viaje…-emite ido nuevamente con esa aura-alguien murió en el paseo-con aquella confesión mi sangre heló-yo lo ví…y…no pude hacer nada-las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras lo acunaba en mis brazos con fuerza mientras él solo posaba su cabeza en mi pecho en silencio total…una vez más.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Recuerdo que no hubo necesidad de ir a la escuela a preguntar, la noticia salió en las noticias, diarios y yo al ser reportero tuve la información de inmediato, no era para menos tras la desgracia ocurrida que mi hijo saliera tan impactado, así que tras explicar mi situación actual con él tuve permisos y mejores horarios para no dejarlo solo pero…él luego de dos días en los cuales no quiso salir de su habitación se comportó con normalidad. Hablaba alegre, cocinó de sorpresa a mi persona e incluso decidió ir a la escuela, todo con tanta…compostura, me sorprendió lo fuerte que era, o lo que pretendía ser, intenté hablar con él pero pretendió hacerse el tonto conmigo, como quien no entendiera la gravedad del asunto, visitó a Takeru e incluso al revés, y ninguno fue al velorio de quien falleció ese fatídico día, no estuve en contra, no quería que el mayor recordara aquello o que el menor se pusiera igual de mal.

Lo único que recuerdo fue la súplica al segundo día de su regreso en donde imploraba que no hablase con nadie de su reacción, que no quería y no podía dar explicaciones porque no lo recordaba, y para no perturbarlo más me callé…ahora entiendo que no debí hacerlo.

Poco menos de dos meses llegó a la casa con su enamorada, y jamás comprenderé como pudo tener la desdicha justamente él de vivir algo como eso…un noviazgo inexistente, una obsesión compulsiva, y un amor enfermizo.

FLASH BACK

De los pocos días que permanecía en casa él seleccionó uno de ellos para tocar la puerta y con vergüenza acercarse a la sala del apartamento ante mi vista extrañada.

-Papá ¿podemos hablar un momento?-cuestiona tímidamente, algo no muy propio de él por lo que simplemente asiento-Verás, yo…bueno…hay…hay una chica que….

-Si…-fue mi única palabra sugestiva ante su rubor, era una situación graciosa

-Y bueno…ella….quiero…está…aquí-emite tropezadamente para mi diversión por lo que solo asiento y noto como abre la puerta y se aproxima una vez más-Ya la conoces y….bueno, ella es…mi novia…es…Mimí

El asombro y la rabia se apoderaron de mi ser, increíble lo que veía ante mis ojos, o más bien lo que no veía, debía ser una broma, un chiste negro de pésimo gusto, por lo que me levanté toscamente del lugar echando chispa.

-Nunca bromees con algo como esto Yamatto-respondo claramente molesto-Ten respeto a este lugar que es tu hogar, no quiero que sigas con esto nunca más, en lo que a mí respecta, el nombre de Mimó Tachikawa queda prohibido en la casa y por tu bienestar en tu vida

Esas fueron mis duras palabras, no debió ser así, debí hacerlas valer y jamás me arrepentiré tanto de algo como de aquello, error tras error y perturbación tras otra, pagaría caro ese precio.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ahora mismo, en la entrada de su cuarto, repleto de su fragancia más cara que tanto le gustaba usar mis ojos se empañan, porque nadie que no haya vivido esta experiencia comprenderá el dolor…perdí no a uno sino a mis dos hijos. Uno me odia por dejar de apoyarlo y el otro por no haber cuidado a su hermano mayor con más devoción. Finalmente el golpe de la realidad lo merezco, ellos fueron buenos hijos…pero yo nunca supe ser un buen padre, así de sencillo.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, me da gusto volver con otro capítulo más, lo tenía en la mira desde hace un tiempo y aquí está :3 Por cierto, lamento si no he estado respondiendo los comentarios en individual como suelo hacerlo pero siento que entre mi emoción de sus dudas vaya a decir algo de la historia que dé más pistas y no se los quiero arruinar u me gusta la confusión que se ha generado con la historia y todos andan muy perceptivos a los detalles, eso me encanta :3 Agradezco el apoyo y claro los comentarios, nos estamos leyendo pronto, saludos a todos!**

 *****GixKey*****


	12. Heridas abiertas

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Capítulo 12. Heridas abiertas.**

SORA POV'S

El odio es un sentimiento que embarga corazones para destruirlos, pero también para fortalecerlos. La soledad es un estado que se vuelve sentimiento si perdura demasiado. Y lastimosamente eso me había sucedido a mí. Ha sido un año complicado…pesado, y cada vez lo es más porque aun cuando están conmigo siento que voy perdiendo más personas. Hoy tengo una misión extraña, exhaustiva…iré donde Mimí, a ese lugar lúgubre donde nos vimos la última vez, donde el suelo se convierte en tu silla, donde el silencio es reconfortante para la pesadez del ambiente…justo un lugar que no deseo visitar y a una persona que deseo no ver.

Delante de tu presencia me postro, la brisa es perfecta pero escalofriante, aunque contigo todo empezó a ser de esa forma.

-Hola Mimí…hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez-emito casi en susurro mientras cierro los ojos para calmar mis nervios-es increíble todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces

-Sora…-responde la castaña postrada frente a la de cabello rojo-Me has evitado por tanto tiempo que no creía que volvería a tenerte aquí por voluntad.

-Por favor detente…-emite la primera-lo que le has hecho a Matt…se supone que lo querías, que lo amabas…no deberías hacerle tanto daño-emite mientras aprieta los puños con rabia contenida

-Jamás le he hecho daño, el decidió amarme y ustedes no lo dejaron…-contesta interrumpidamente por la contraria

-¡Por favor!-grita la rojiza con lágrimas cayendo lentamente por sus orbes-Tu recuerdo, tu nobleza, tu…¡tú eras pureza! ¿Cómo pudiste embarrarlo de algo tan sucio como eso? Todo ha sido por ti, tu…tu nos afectaste a todos y…y volviste a él como si nada, ¡y no puedes hacer eso!

-No puedes culparme de todo…-susurra la castaña

-No….es cierto…no puedo culparte-emite la rojiza-nunca tuviste la culpa de nada en primer lugar, decir eso aquí es…estúpido-emite mientras limpia las lágrimas derramadas-pero es que siempre…siempre después de cada desastre, de cada tragedia…estaba tu nombre allí…todo fue por defenderte, y nunca estabas allí.

-Ustedes decidieron olvidarme, dejarme de lado…-habla la castaña-yo nunca he querido lastimar a nadie…

-Pero sabes todos creen que tu ausencia lo disfruta, no estuviste allí cuando lloró, cuanto entró en shock y prácticamente lo tuvimos que arrastrar de ese lugar el día del accidente, tu solo desapareciste de nuestras vidas….no estuviste allí cuando declaramos ante la policía-tras sentir el temblor de sus piernas la de cabello cobrizo cae al suelo-no estuviste allí cuando despertó del trance y continuó sonriendo como si nada….

-Sora, yo…-intenta hablar vanamente la castaña

-¡Tú nunca…!...-grita entre lágrimas la muchacha-nunca estuviste allí y él siempre dijo que todo era por ti, Matt, Tai…todos se derrumbaron por tu causa, incluso yo…las pesadillas, despertar gritando y envuelta en lágrimas, Matt por poco mata a Tai…siempre pelearon pero aquello fue demasiado, poco o nada faltó para lanzarlo de aquel puente…pleitos con su padre todo el tiempo, golpear extraños porque te faltaban al respeto-emite con una sonrisa chueca mirando un punto fijo del suelo-y tu aquí…siempre aquí, este es tu lugar…Matt enloqueció por tu culpa, se volvió otro en poco tiempo…y ahora…me doy cuenta que fingió tanto que está arrastrando a Takeru con él

-¡TK es el único que verdaderamente lo apoya!-grita la castaña molesta-Tú no puedes culparme de toda la existencia, ese fue su principal error, porque me hicieron a un lado la culpa me la atribuían a mí y siempre a mí…fueron tan injustos

-¿Sabes?...No lo permitiré. Diré todo así me cueste mi cordura también-emite mientras se levanta-por el recuerdo de la amiga que algún día fuiste no dejaré que sigas dañando a otros ni a mí misma…destruiste a Matt, a Tai, su amistad….no dejaré que también corrompas a TK, y no dejaré que sigas atormentando a todos con tu vago recuerdo.-con ello empieza a caminar y voltea una última vez-Es gracioso, siempre quisiste ser el centro de atención…quien diría que necesitarías de esto para que así sea.

…

Caminar…pensar…hablar…llorar….los juegos de detective y ocultismo no es lo mío, quizás haber visitado a Matt aquel día no fue prudente. Incluso el ver a Mimí, en lugar de sentirme aliviada siento aún más dolor, pero no hay marcha atrás…no la hay desde aquel día.

Necesito hacer algo más…necesito una visita más…necesito verlo a él antes de marcharme por completo.

-Taichi…-digo con una ligera sonrisa curvando mi rostro-lamento importunarte, sé que este tema no te gusta…te acongoja…

-Todos estamos sufriendo Sora, a nadie le gusta avasallar en los recuerdos-emite el castaño mirando con lástima a su amiga pelirroja-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Sé que ahora no estás con nosotros…las reuniones no son lo mismo sin ti-responde la pelirroja-pero Tai necesito fuerza, no quiero que nadie siga indagando, porque no quiero…seguir perdiendo más personas

-No tienes el control de nada…lo que pasó ni siquiera fue tu culpa, no tienes por que lamentártelo…-comenta mientras se aproxima a la muchacha

-Decir aquellas palabras que le dije a Mimí, me hizo recordar…aquel día en el puente…fue tan…aterrador…-dice mientras empieza a sentir espasmos recorriendo su cuerpo

FLASH BACK

Las discusiones cada vez eran más fuertes y frecuentes, Matt simplemente no podía sobrellevar las cosas, ese día, esa tarde ya había golpeado a un joven nombrado "infractor" por faltarle al respeto a su novia, por supuesto el joven no hizo nada…y no se quedó esperando solo los golpes que nuestro rubio amigo profanaba en su contra…la pelea se detuvo cuando el castaño intervino y se llevó lejos al rubio quien gritaba inmundicias a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Con un demonio Yagami!-grita el rubio mientras se zarandea lo suficiente como para liberarse del agarre-¿Cuál es tu problema? No era tu pelea

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-brama molesto el castaño-aquel sujeto no hizo nada y tu simplemente te le vas encima, ¿qué quieres que te lleve la policía?

-Ese es mi problema no tuyo-contra ataca el rubio-y en todo caso el tocó a Mimí por detrás, no me iba a quedar como si nada

Y eso fue…el enmudecimiento de Tai y mío, consecutivamente despertando la ira del primero quien propina el primer golpe a su amigo de tez clara, quien cae al suelo en el acto, más rápido se levanta a contra atacar tumbando al contrario. No puedo hacer otra cosa más que gritar para calmarlos esperando detenerlos pero nada funciona, y al acercarme demás solo recibo un golpe en la nariz por parte del rubio haciendo que sangre inmediatamente deteniendo su actuar…no lo culpo, fue un accidente por postrarme detrás de él, fue su codo el que se direccionó sin querer.

Matt se alarmó, pero no supo más que coger aquella mano que no estaba y andar a subir al puente tras una leve disculpa, y Tai corrió tras de sí subiendo el mismo puente que subí yo para esperar no se matasen el uno al otro.

-Discúlpate Ishida, mira lo que haces-brama el castaño-reacciona Matt, Mimí no está y nunca estará más, ella se fue de nuestras vidas

-Déjame en paz, fue un accidente-grita el otro aturdido, extrañado mirándome-dejen de ser tan despreciativos con ella, no tuvo la culpa de nada, desde ese estúpido viaje la ignoran, como si fuese una asesina, ella solo estaba asustada aquél día, como todos nosotros

-Por favor Matt-grito exaltada-no puedes seguir con esto, ella no es tu novia ni tu amiga, ella no está, ella no existe más en tu vida

-¡Cállate!-grita exasperado-Ni porque sangra tu nariz dejas de decir estupideces, tal vez deberías lastimarte la boca…

Y eso fue todo, otro golpe más del moreno al rubio, y algo pasó entre sus murmuraciones, nunca he sabido que le dijo Tai a Matt pero sea lo que sea le haya murmurado bastó para sacar de sí al rubio, nunca había visto tanta fuerza en él, y lastimó a Taichi lo suficiente como para impedir un contra ataque, pero lo más tétrico fue aquel acto en que lo estuvo ahorcando, dejándolo casi sin aire. Llamamos la atención de las personas debajo del puente y aquellas que deseaban cruzarlo también, deteniéndose sin atreverse a intervenir, por lo frágil del momento tan fatídico en que el rubio cogió la camiseta del castaño, así como su cabeza para empujar más de medio cuerpo a la orilla del puente alarmando a todos los presentes.

-¡Yamatto!-grité exasperada-¡Detente Yamatto! ¡No!

-Hazlo…-emite Taichi-¿qué esperas maniático? ¿Quieres que ella te dé la orden? –el rubio solo

-Matt basta, por favor-grité entre lágrimas-te lo ruego ¡para!

El silencio reinó, y algo lo hizo entrar en razón, no sé si el notar que Tai dejó de meter sus manos en un vano intento de detenerlo o que habrá sido pero su mirada cambió y subió a Taichi alejándose lentamente de su cercanía…hasta que otros sujetos lo tomaron y aventaron al suelo para detener cualquier otro ataque…lucía tan confundido y Taichi asustado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Aquella vez llamaron a la policía y el señor Ishida tuvo que ir por él-digo mirando el vacío-pero lo más triste es que no parecía sorprendido, tan solo dolido por la actitud

-Recuerdo cuantas veces se disculpó al respecto y aun con aquello seguimos tratándolo-habla el muchacho con una leve sonrisa

-Era nuestro mejor amigo, no quisimos perderlo y aún hoy conserva ese rencor injustificado-comento herida-tal vez nunca tuvimos oportunidad contra ella…

-Sora…no te rindas, ese no es nuestro estilo-emite el castaño decidido

-La voluntad es el mayor símbolo de valentía…-emite la pelirroja mirando un punto fijo-gracias por oírme Tai…gracias por estar aun cuando no puedes.


	13. Perdido

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Capítulo 13. Perdido**

Los pasos a escondidas son los mejores, ¿alguna vez sentiste que se detenía el tiempo o que por lo menos transcurría más lento? Eso se siente si vas a hurtadillas, con sigilo tratando de no ser descubierto, de no ser capturado…como yo.

Las visitas hacia amigos y familiares son permitidas, pero si intentas llevar algo contigo que no se encuentre en el reglamento sería una prohibición inmediata, lo que es justo mi caso, tengo un listón que deseo llevarle y según el hospital esto es un arma de suicidio, entiendo la lógica pero no es como que él intente dañarse a sí mismo, pero convencer al hospital sería imposible si ni siquiera logro convencer a mis amigos de su buen estado de salud mental, como sea, nadie debe verme.

Aunque….decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo….un tope…no uno cualquiera, un tope humano…auch.

-Vaya, eres realmente malo con esto, seguramente eres hermano de Yamato-decía burlesca la voz de aquella joven de ojos chocolate parecidos a los de aquel hombre que no fue un delator-¿no quieres verlo? Vamos, sígueme

Con un asentimiento de cabeza camino confundido, ¿serán acaso parientes? O estoy paranoico tratando de crearme una historia en mi cabeza….puede que que ambas sean la razón.

-¿Qué llevas contigo?-cuestiona mientras caminamos agachados a hurtadillas con una maliciosa sonrisa-¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que no lo notaría? Vamos, él tiene permitidas las visitas, por lo que si vienes a espaldas de todos es que ocultas algo, ¿qué es?

-Un listón de su novia-comento confundido-creí que quizás…lo querría para no…extrañarla tanto-respondo cabizbajo chocando contra ella quien se detiene abruptamente-¿qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Eres Takeru cierto?-preguntas sin voltear el rostro a lo que solo afirmo-¿por qué dices que la va a extrañar?

-Bueno, sé que ella ya ha venido a verle pero no puede estar siempre metida aquí…-con eso ella finalmente da la cara-¿qué ocurre?

-¿Entonces lo sabes?-cuestionas confusa-¿te lo dijo él? Pensé que era un secreto para ustedes

-No yo…bueno, para nuestro padre, él no quiere que se vean pero ella es muy rebelde y el testarudo así que era lógico que no harían caso. Además la última vez que vine la vi saliendo y solo me saludó a distancia pero me alegra que lo venga a visitar después de todo-comento con una sonrisa

-Ya veo…-dices sonriente-Takeru…eres un buen hermano-comentas tiernamente mientras avanzas nuevamente jalándome del brazo para ser veloces cuando finalmente llegamos a su habitación-yo vigilo, tu entra-dice para empujarme dentro del cuarto donde caigo de rodillas

-¿TK?-cuestionas con asombro mientras te regalo una sonrisa que enseguida respondes ayudándome a levantar-¿Por qué vienes….?

-Tu amiga…creo…es algo…entusiasta-comentamos a la par la última palabra riendo acompasados-es agradable, aunque está algo loca-me arrepiento de decir aquello ultimo

-Estás en un manicomio, ¿lo notaste antes?-cuestionas divertido para mi alivio-¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienes así?

-Vine a darte esto-le extiendo el listo en la mano-es de Mimí, puedes guardarlo si te sientes algo solo

-¿Cómo es que lo tienes? ¿Ella te lo dio?-cuestionas asombrado-Es…de ese día

-Lo sé, y no me lo dio ella, sino Taichi, creo que…también te extraña-digo con una sonrisa mientras lo entrego-bueno, en realidad no puedo quedarme mucho más, solo deseaba darte esto, volveré mañana…ya con permiso claro está, pero hoy estoy de contrabando

-Te enseñé bien, ¿verdad?-comentas divertido causando la risa en ambos-gracias por todo enano, eres asombroso

-Lo sé-comento vanidoso mientras chocamos los puños-te veo mañana-al abrir la puerta ambos vemos a la joven estirándose extrañamente mientras hace muecas con la boca y tararea una canción….o algo parecido a una canción…menos mal que vigilaba

Nos despedimos a distancia y al llegar al borde de la puerta ella me detiene

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto extrañado

-¿Quieres saber un secreto?-comenta con un extraño tono de voz por lo que solo afirmo el planteamiento mientras me acerco ante una seña que ella hace-…tú también…estás loco

Me alejo rápidamente de ella mirándola incrédulo mientras me sonríe de forma extraña, una que no llega a sus orbes

-Tal parece que no somos los únicos que deberían internarse aquí-inicia ella nuevamente-no te preocupes por extrañar a tu hermano, pronto estarás aquí unido a él, vestido de blanco cual novia, y serán la feliz pareja de hermanos mutados con una extraña enfermedad mental…¿te imaginas la decepción de sus padres? Ambos hijos perdidos en su mente, ambos igual de locos…solo me pregunto algo… ¿cuál será tu enfermedad?-Con ello das media vuelta y te retiras dejándome nervioso y confundido

-¿Qué rayos es lo que tu padeces?-me cuestiono sin dar mucho tiempo de análisis para finalmente salir de la institución y observarla de lejos….-Me pregunto…si las personas llegan mal o…perderán aquí dentro la razón.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, lamento haberme desaparecido pero simplemente no había tenido tiempo para continuar, sin embargo aunque fuese algo corto quería subir un último capítulo en este año, a partir de la siguiente semana seguiré actualizando la historia con más formalidad, espero seguir contando con sus comentarios :3 gracias a todos por ser parte de este año y les deseo felices fiestas con sus seres queridos :3 ¡Saludos!**

 *****GixKey*****


	14. Irracional

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFICION**

 **Capítulo 14. Irracional**

TAKERU POV'S

-¿Qué?-fue lo que salió de los labios de la castaña que me observaba entre confundida y enojada-¿eso te dijo? Pero…¿por qué?

-No tengo idea, fue tan…extraño-comento confundido

-Bueno, entiendo que está encerrada allí pero…-inicia mi amiga

-No lo entiendes Hikari, ella se veía…normal-contrarresto-pero de pronto salió con aquello así que no entiendo nada, sus ojos, su voz…fue todo muy distinto de pronto

-No lo sé Takeru, ahí suceden demasiadas cosas, y sobre todo que no estoy de acuerdo en lo que hiciste, pero ya no puedo hacer otra cosa-suspiras frustrada a lo que te regalo una de mis mejores sonrisas

-Lo siento, no te enfades pero necesitaba darle eso-comentaba-además no te lo hubiera dicho sino estuvieses de mi lado

-No estoy de tu lado TK, pero no tiene sentido distanciarme contigo por estar peleando, así que seré neutral-mencionas tranquila mientras tomas asiento en el suelo-pero eso no significa que no te llame la atención cuando lo mereces, te vas a meter en problemas-con ello jalas mi mejilla hasta dejarla colorada

-Bien, seré cuidadoso, descuida-comento soltando su mano-pero gracias, en verdad creí que nos podríamos distanciar por esto

-Somos amigos ¿lo olvidas? Nunca me apartaré de ti-comentas con una sonrisa que enseguida te devuelvo-pero no olvides que tengo mis condiciones, así que la próxima vez iré contigo ¿bien?-solo asentí con la cabeza-bueno, entonces te escucho, ¿cuál es tu teoría señor misterio?

-¿Te estoy divirtiendo cierto?-cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos mientras asientes feliz-esperaba que lo tomaras enserio, pero bueno…hay algo que me tiene preocupado…aparte de que nadie confía en mí claro está-te observo de reojo más solo distingo tu traviesa sonrisa por lo que suspiro resignado-olvídalo, no lo entenderás, nadie lo hace en realidad…

-No puedes culparnos con esta…obsesión tuya-contestas normal-en realidad a mí eres tú el que me tiene preocupada de hasta donde llevarás esto, pero dije que no intervendría y así será…

-Al menos me escuchas, me siento mejor con solo eso-me levanto de donde estaba sentado siendo imitado por ti para salir de nuestro no tan pequeño escondite-tengo que irme, hablamos más tarde ¿quieres?-con un ademán salimos sin ser vistos para perderme lejos de tu mirada

…

KARI POV'S

Tras salir de clases me dirijo con quien necesito urgentemente conversar…Matt…

Observar un lugar como este no es nada fácil, ya me imagino al mismísimo Yamatto lleno de frustración al tener que ingresar, todo aquí es un aura tétrica que empaña hasta el sol más brillante…y el blanco en todos lados puede llegar a ser perturbador. Caminar por los pasillos es inquietante, pero de pronto no todo es tan malo.

Hay un mundo colorido detrás de la prisión, hay verde, rojo y amarillo, hay luz…adornada por figuras ensimismadas en un mundo paralelo a este, unos con un mejor ánimo que los otros. Y de pronto…bum…mi objetivo.

-Hola Matt-comento casualmente como incentivo notando el asombro en sus orbes al verme aquí-antes que nada por piedad y misericordia no le cuentes a TK que vine ¿bien? Estamos en tregua y todo pero quería venir a verte aun sin su permiso-tan solo observo una sonrisa suya de medio lado invitándome a sentarme con él en el césped-Sé que la pregunta es hasta tonta pero ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Aburrido…exasperado…relajado en algún sentido, se puede estar de muchas formas en un manicomio Kari-respondes con simpleza para mi incomodidad-¿también vienes a decirme lo maldito que soy por arrastrar a mi hermano en todo esto?

-No, yo no-contesto con velocidad-no tengo la autoridad para decidir por ustedes, en especial por el cabeza dura que tienes como hermano-ante esto emites una ligera pero sincera risa-también somos amigos ¿no? Te conozco de siempre y eres como otro hermano mayor para mí, además en ausencia de Tai…creo que está bien verte aunque no sea tanto

-Eres extraña al igual que él-respondes con una sonrisa mientras te rodeo de la nada con mis brazos-¿eso a qué vino?

-Te quiero Matt y creo que puedes salir de ésta- respondo con una sincera sonrisa-así que hablaré con Sora, porque no es mi autoridad decirlo tan crudamente pero no quiero que te impacientes porque hacerla entrar en razón a ella también será difícil dada la…situación, pero antes que nada quiero cerciorarme de algo-ante esto emito una pausa sintiendo tu expectante mirada-¿realmente has…visto a Mimí estos días?

-Me ha visitado si a eso te refieres, incluso una compañera de aquí la vio-ante aquello no puedo evitar el asombro-no te espantes ¿sí? Creí que serías neutral-noté su sonrisa ladina mientras me observaba en calma-¿quieres saber algo? Mi padre…él es la única persona que verdaderamente quisiera ver ahora, y es el único que no ha puesto un pie en este lugar, y con mi madre fuera de la ciudad…no puedo hacer nada para pedir apoyo, por eso me siento feliz con TK, que únicamente puede visitarme, se perfectamente que sin un adulto de mi lado no podré salir, pero verlo entusiasta me da vida en este lugar tan…no blanco sino gris.

-Tu padre no ha parado de llorar, en realidad dejó de ir a su trabajo-contesto con la mirada baja-Sora y yo quisimos visitarlo para hablar con él y…lo encontramos con la puerta cerrada y por la ventana solo notamos su vestimenta…idéntica a la última vez que lo habíamos visto, la casa sin luz, el ambiente sombrío y el sumergido en un mar de lágrimas…le duele la situación

-¿Situación?-cuestionas irritado-Hikari, ¡mírame! ¡Me tacharon de loco y me tienen encerrado en este basurero!-comenzó a gritar enfurecido-¡Si esa es su única solución que se pudra dónde está, no ha tenido los pantalones para dar la cara siquiera! ¡¿Acaso crees que soy feliz aquí?! ¡Estoy sumido en la miseria y me tengo que resignar!

-Calma Matt-intervengo incómoda de escuchar sus palabras-no te alteres

-¡Tú no sabes lo que es vivir aquí!-continua su alardeo- ¡La misma rutina, las mismas paredes, las mismas prendas! ¡Todo es blanco! Lo mejor que puedo hacer es estar en silencio mientras observo de lejos al mundo…cantan, bailan sin razón alguna-fue allí donde lo noté, sus orbes furiosas llenándose de lágrimas al expresar el coraje que llevaba dentro…reprimido-¡Mi hermano vio en mí la peor de las circunstancias! ¿Sabes lo humillante que eso fue? Como un perro o peor aún…¡Aquí no valgo nada!

Noté como empezábamos a llamar la atención de las personas de la clínica que prontamente se aproximaron alejándome y tomándolo de los brazos por su alteración.

-¡Basta maldición! ¡No tengo nada! ¡Maldita sea aléjense de mí!-gritaba bramando mientras era zarandeado tratando de mantenerlo en calma con vanos resultados-

-¡Matt cálmate! No vine aquí para que te alteraras-respondí nerviosa tratando de acercarme-Tu lo dijiste, mantén la calma, tu control…tienes a alguien que tiene sus esperanzas puestas en ti…no puedes hacer más nada…

-¡Es fácil decirlo si a ti no te pasa nada!-gritas molesto y consternado

-¡Si te comportas igual vas a vivir verdaderamente en la nada!-con aquellas palabras todo movimiento de su parte se detuvo, más con un fuerte movimiento fue hincado al suelo, más tardé en notar que no fueron mis palabras, sino una jeringa inyectada…eso fue mucho…me dejó perturbada…no fue violento, solo gritó…no considero que haya sido necesario.-¿Matt?

-Retírese por favor-fue la orden que acaté por parte de una señora con los ojos opacos…vacíos, y mientras partía noté como era llevado de vuelta por otra puerta a lo que supongo es su habitación, como un bulto, casi arrastrando los pies…por piedad y misericordia, que esta escena nunca sea vista por TK.


End file.
